Captured
by Jesusseeker1
Summary: After battling some of the craziest people in the world, Gingka gets trapped in one of the oldest tricks in the book: a covered pit. Now Ryuga and Kyoya have also gone missing. Is there a chance that Zero and his friends along with Madoka can find the three Legendary Bladers? Or will they be too late? Rated K for minor mentions of blood and injuries.
1. What Is Lost

**Okay, here is my newest creation! Enjoy this craziness!**

**I do not and never will, sadly, own anything Beyblade!**

* * *

Well, this couldn't get any worse.

Gingka Hagane, the strongest blader in the world and Legendary Blader of Autumn, was trapped.

To be honest, he wished that he'd just ignored the weird patch of grass in the middle of the dirt path, but he wasn't that fortunate. Instead, the oddly placed grass was just a covering for a deep hole in the ground, the sides and floor of it being covered with smooth metal. He had absolutely no way out and his fall into the pit had definitely done something to his shoulder. Just looking at how his upper arm protruded at an odd angle proved his theory that something was wrong with it.

Groaning, Gingka smacked his head against the steel coated wall. Launching Pegasus was impossible with his arm being the way it was, though his bey wouldn't do him any good down here.

After several more minutes of just standing there, reveling in the coolness of the metal as it seeped into his forehead, Gingka suddenly heard voices above him. As he was about to call out for help, a small pellet fell into the pit. Taking a cautious step towards the object, the blader was going to ask whoever was above him what it was before the thing started spewing gas.

Coughing and gasping for air, Gingka caught a glimpse of a silhouette above him just before he passed out.

"Hagane," a distant voice called. Ignoring whoever it was, the redhead went back to sleep. "Hagane!" the voice yelled louder than before. Again, Gingka ignored the owner of the voice. "Hagane!" came the shrill scream seconds later directly into Gingka's ear.

Bolting into an upright position, he yelped as he clutched his ringing ears, "I'm up, I'm up! Just stop the yelling! My poor ears can only take so much!" After getting over his initial shock of being suddenly and rudely awakened, Gingka looked around himself. There, standing directly in front of him, was a glaring Kyoya and Ryuga.

"About time you woke up," Ryuga huffed.

Gingka growled, "Grr, Ryuga, that wasn't funny!" He raised his hand to his forehead and groaned, pulling it away only to find a few light traces of blood on his fingers.

In response, Kyoya smirked at his rival as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes it was," the Leone blader retorted.

Gingka rolled his eyes as he stood up and brushed the dust off of his shirt while glancing around the dark room. "Mind telling me where you two brought me?" he asked, shooting a glare at the two who promptly ignored the heated look.

"How should we know? We're just as stuck in here as you," Kyoya growled, his eyes flicking around the room.

"Well, do you know how we got here or who brought us here in the first place?" Gingka asked, walking towards one of the walls to try and find a way to escape.

Ryuga ticked irritably. "Some pathetic scum who didn't have anything better to do. He obviously didn't know who he was messing with!" Ryuga snarled as he whipped out his bey and launcher. "L-Drago!" he yelled as he launched. The Dragon Emperor was shocked when his bey made no dent in the steel walls around them. Gritting his teeth, Ryuga commanded his bey to attack the same spot again and again, but the only thing that was happening was the loss of L-Drago's spin strength. Calling his bey back to his hand and reattached it to his launcher, the Summer blader whirled on the other two. "Well don't just stand there! Launch and get us out of here!"

With a grunt, Kyoya pulled out his bey, but when Gingka moved to grab his, he gripped his elbow tightly, not daring to touch the actual injury itself as he mentally screamed in pain. His two rivals, who had taken aim at the section of metal L-Drago had previously been trying to obliterate, turned towards him when they didn't hear the familiar sounds of Gingka preparing to launch.

Seeing the flash of pain on his rival's face, Kyoya arched a brow. "What happened to you?" he asked sharply, though with an underlying tone of concern.

Gritting his teeth, Gingka shook his head. "I'm fine," he grunted before moving to grab Pegasus with his good arm, clenching his injured one close to his body.

Kyoya suddenly grabbed the wrist of of Gingka's right arm, pulling it away from Pegasus' carrying case. "No, you're not," he replied shortly, glancing behind himself to see the nearly completely masked worry on Ryuga's face. Knowing exactly what Ryuga was thinking, Kyoya shuddered: If Gingka was hurt so much that he couldn't even get Pegasus out of its case, then their chances of escaping had just dwindled considerably.

"Where again did Aguma say that Gingka was last spotted?" Madoka asked Maru as the group trekked through the thick woods, following Maru as she led them towards the coordinated set on her computer.

"Aguma said that this was where he was last seen, Chief, but I'm not sure where that is," Maru replied, showing Madoka her screen.

Sighing, the bey mechanic glanced over at Zero who was rigid, his fist tightly clenched and his teeth grinding together as he held back his anger. The call from Aguma had upset them all greatly, but Zero was furious.

~FLASHBACK~

"We have reason to believe that they've been captured," Aguma said gruffly through the speakers in Tsubasa's office.

"Who's been captured?" Zero asked as he and Shinobu, Ren, and Maru walked into the director's office.

Benkei turned at the sound of Zero's voice and replied angrily, "Three Legendary Bladers!"

The group of young bladers turned to Madoka, knowing that they could get a much better explanation from her. "Ryuga, Kyoya, and Gingka are all missing," she murmured softly.

The group gasped as Tsubasa nodded in confirmation. "B-but how?" Shinobu stuttered.

"We're not sure. That's why I called you: to ask if you could help by searching the area around where Gingka was last seen," Aguma replied.

"Why not Ryuga or Kyoya? Wouldn't it make sense to search where each of them were last seen instead of just one?" Madoka asked.

Aguma practically snarled out, "Because those two have stayed hidden for the past four months! They haven't told any of the other Legendary Bladers where they were and we only found out that they were kidnapped by this creepy masked guy who supposedly kidnapped them!" The Saturn Blader then sighed as if a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. "Sorry, but they both know they're supposed to check in with us every week, not every four months."

Tsubasa nodded in understanding. "So, they've been off the charts for that long, meaning they could have been captured before or after Ginka and you have no idea, right?"

Aguma nodded. "Pretty much. I'll send you guys the coordinates just as soon as Yuki shows me how to work this thing," he stated, glancing over his shoulder to glare at an unknown person who was laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," Yuki chuckled as he came into view. "Hi guys!"

The adults grinned at their friend. "Hi Yuki!" they called in unison.

After waving to them, the Mercury Blader gave Aguma a few quick instructions before stepping away at the Kronos blader typed a few things on a tablet. A few moments later, Maru's computer beeped, proclaiming it had received the coordinates. Smiling triumphantly, Aguma nodded. "Good luck."

~END FLASHBACK~

Gingka was important to anyone who valued beyblade in any way, but to Zero he was that much more. Having received Ifraid from the legend himself, Zero already had high respects for Gingka. Now that someone had kidnapped him, the Ifraid blader was almost livid with anger. How dare someone take the World Champion?

Zero's fist tightened and stomped forward, nearly falling into a pit that was in the middle of the path they had just come to. Losing his balance for a second, Zero's arms flailed wildly before Shinobu and Ren were able to pull him back to safety. Sighing, he nodded in gratitude to them before peering down into the hole along with the others.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Who leaves a perfectly good hole lying around in the middle of the road?" Zero asked. His anger was nearly forgotten before he saw it. Without a moment's hesitation, the blader leapt into the fifteen foot deep pit, much to everyone else's surprise.

Straightening from his crouched position upon landing, Zero walked towards the object that had caught his attention. Reaching for the blue fabric that was caught on a rock, he sucked in a sharp breath. The white emblem of Pegasus proudly stood in the center of the piece of fabric. A deep crimson stained a section of the fabric just to the left of the white emblem.

Zero lightly ran his thumb over one of the wings as two hot tears fell from his eyes, his hands shaking as he squeezed the world famous headband.

Turning sharply towards the side of the pit he had jumped down from, Zero's eyes had become hard as flint. "Someone has hurt Gingka," he growled as he climbed out with the help of his friends.

No one said a word, but no words were needed: whoever had done this was going to pay dearly for it.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Just kidding. This is only the first chapter, but I need encouragement to continue writing it! Don't let me stop! Oh and this idea originally came from Galaxypegasus14. So thank you Galaxy for letting me thief your idea! XD**


	2. Can It Be Found?

**Okay, here is the latest update of Captured! Sorry the last one was so short. This one is a bit longer (according to my page count that is). Enjoy the madness!**

* * *

They were still trapped.

Ryuga and Kyoya panted heavily as they glared at the section of metal that they'd been trying to bust through. Gingka stood a few feet behind them in the dim room, still tightly holding his elbow as he grit his teeth, trying to keep the pain from his face. His efforts were futile since every time the Legendary Spring and Summer Bladers turned to make sure he was okay, something they'd never admit to, they could see the agony flashing in his eyes.

"Well this isn't working," Kyoya grumbled as he caught Leone for the twentieth time after being imprisoned in the metal room with his rivals.

Ryuga nodded. "I don't know why we're down here but I have a feeling it's not good."

The two turned to Gingka who stood tall, doing his best to ignore the throbbing in his upper arm. "We need to find a weak spot in the metal. Kyoya, launch Leone and make him hit every inch of the metal on this half of the room," he said, gesturing with his right arm towards that side of the room. Turning to Ryuga, he jerked his chin towards the other half of the metal. "Do the same with L-Drago for the left side. Make sure you both only use half power so that I can see if there's a glitch in the metal."

For a second, Ryuga glared at Gingka defiantly. Gold clashed with golden-brown as Gingka met the look with an equally fiery stare. Kyoya stood back in awe as he watched the exchange, his own eyes widening in surprise as Ryuga broke the connection first.

Ticking irritably, the Summer Blader attached L-Drago to his launcher, his back facing Kyoya's as the two took aim at opposite sides of the room. Launching their respective beys, Gingka watched with a careful eye as the two beys collided with the walls, sparks flying with each rotation. His golden-brown eyes suddenly narrowed as he stepped towards Kyoya's half of the room, the slight waver in Leone's path only noticed by him.

Turning to his rival, Gingka nodded, the silent signal for Kyoya to call back his Leone. Hearing the sound of only his own bey grinding against the metal walls, Ryuga caught L-Drago and turned towards where his fellow Legendary Bladers were.

Kyoya and Ryuga watched as Gingka stood directly where Leone had been only moments before, running his right palm across the surface. When his finger grazed the area at eye level, Gingka scanned the area around it, noticing the slightly dipped section where a hairline crack ran from the imperfection.

Smiling, Gingka turned towards his rivals and pointed at the chipped part of the metal. Kyoya and Ryuga grinned mischievously at each other before aiming simultaneously at the spot. Taking several steps back, the Pegasus wielder watched as the two launched their beys directly at the section. Seconds after impact, a larger crack appeared beneath the two beys and the three men smirked triumphantly.

Just as Gingka was going to ask them to go to full power, bright light exploded around the dim room as a fluorescent spotlight shone on the three. An evil chuckling resounded as a silhouette appeared on the ground. Looking up, all that the bladers could see was the same silhouette as it cackled above them.

"Who're you? Let us go!" Kyoya growled, his fists clenched at his sides.

The evil laughing continued for a few more seconds before a sinister voice croaked, "Now why would I do that? I didn't capture you for nothing."

"Why?" Gingka demanded, his eyes blazing angrily.

"Hm, let's think about this: you three are probably the strongest of the Legendary Bladers. Gingka, the World Champion, and Kyoya and Ryuga, the only two who even have a chance of defeating Gingka in battle. If I want to accomplish my goal of taking over the world, I'd need to have the ones who could stop me behind steel. I'd be stupid not to kidnap you!" the man declared as if it were obvious.

Ryuga glared up at him, "Pathetic."

Growling under his breath as realization struck him, Gingka took several steps in front of the other two as he looked up. "I'm much stronger than them," he stated. His rivals yelled defiantly, but Gingka ignored them. "Let Kyoya and Ryuga go and I'll stay here with you." Again they protested, but Gingka waved his good arm behind him, instantly silencing the two.

The man above them seemed to be considering this offer as his hand rose to rest under his chin. After a while, he suddenly called, "Alright, fine. I'll let the kitty and the lizard go but they have to promise they won't send the other Legendary Bladers."

Turning to face his rivals, Gingka noted the questioning looks in their eyes as they stared at him. He smiled inwardly, knowing what this might look like to them since they had no idea what was happening. But the urge to protect them from this madman overthrew his brotherly affection for his two rivals. Gingka raised his brow at the two and Kyoya and Ryuga nodded their heads once in affirmation, though the two saw the miniature motion of Gingka's hand down by his leg. It looked as if he was motioning for the ground to stop. The two understood exactly what he meant: youth.

As he turned back to face the mysterious man, Gingka nodded, not giving his friends any more time to protest, before a chuckle rumbled from their kidnapper. "Okay, get out of here, little kitty and scaly lizard. I have no purpose for you any more."

Ryuga eyed the man apprehensively, not sure if he liked the evil tone of this pathetic man. "What do you mean you have no purpose for us any more?" Kyoya snarled, his eyes blazing, the L-Dragon wielder looking equally as agitated when the Spring Blader glanced over at him.

"I only wanted Gingka, the only blader who can defeat all of the Legends without help," the man cackled, his laugh sending chills down the prisoners' spines.

"So we were only a means to get to Gingka?" Kyoya growled, fear rising up in him. _This isn't good,_ the Leone Blader thought, _if he wants Gingka prisoner, then what could he possibly be thinking?_

Unease settled deep within the L-Drago wielder as each second ticked by. "You're in trouble," Ryuga murmured to himself as he glanced over at Gingka, surprised to see that his rival didn't look shaken or even surprised by this seemingly sudden statement. Instead, realization was covering the redhead's face and a flash of horror appeared that was almost too quick for Ryuga to see.

"Open the door and let them out now!" the Pegasus wielder demanded, his voice hard and his eyes cold and stony with determination. His rivals jumped a little at the sudden change in Gingka's voice, normally so upbeat and excited, as a shot of fear zapped them. What could be so bad that Gingka was trying to save the very people who were always trying to crush him?

The strange man chuckled. "Fine, fine. Begone with you," he stated as he shooed them with his hand towards a doorway that had suddenly appeared as sunlight spilled in on the dim room. The three shielded their eyes from the sudden intrusion as the summer's warmth flooded into the chilled room.

Turning to their friend, Kyoya and Ryuga pleaded with their eyes. "What about Hagane?" Ryuga asked the strange person plainly though his golden orbs were focused solely on his rival.

Gingka shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "I'll be fine. Just get out of here and don't look back," he commanded as he pushed the two out the door into the blazing sunlight, paying little attention to the shock of pain the movement induced.

The two bladers only had enough time to turn back around to see Gingka's fear filled orbs as they flashed golden-brown in the natural light before the heavy metal door slammed shut in their faces.

As the two turned to leaved as instructed, not even staying long enough to find out what their prison looked like, their blood ran cold as an agony filled scream split the air. Kyoya and Ryuga's faces went ashen moments before they simultaneously nodded at each other and dashed as quickly as they could into the surrounding woods. The awful sound continued to send chills down their spines several minutes later as the two crashed through the trees and bushes.

"We've searched everywhere and there's nothing out here. What are we going to do?" Ren asked softly. She, Madoka, Zero, Shinobu, and Maru had all been searching for the three missing Legendary Bladers for four hours now and they had nothing to show for it aside from the abandoned pit and Gingka's bloody headband.

"I don't know," Madoka sighed in defeat.

Zero suddenly punched his palm as he growled, "Well I know what I'm not going to do: stand around while I wait for something to happen! Come on, there has to be something…"

The Ifraid wielder was suddenly cut off as rustling came from the bushes just off to the right side of the path. Everyone tensed, watching and waiting for whatever was hidden from view.

However, when a head of red and white hair along with another that was crowned with green hair, Madoka's face split into a wide grin. "Kyoya, Ryuga! You guys are alright!" she yelled excitedly as she ran towards them, helping the two bladers out of the mess of twigs and leaves.

When the two were free of their confining green adversaries, Shinobu asked, "What happened to you guys? You look awful!" The Legends were covered head to toe with purple, black, and blue bruises, scrapes with dried blood covering them, and each carried an air of complete exhaustion.

Ryuga ticked angrily as Kyoya growled, eliciting a quick apology from the Salamander wielder before the two Legendary Bladers crossed their arms over their chests simultaneously. "We got kidnapped by some psychopath who plans on taking over the world, you know, the usual," Kyoya replied as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Do you know who kidnapped you?" Ren asked, her eyes wide.

Shaking his head, the L-Drago wielder closed his eyes. "We don't know," Ryuga replied quickly.

Raising her brow curiously, Maru asked, "And he just let you go?"

Neither Madoka nor Zero missed the quick glance shared by the two Legends before Kyoya nodded his head in confirmation. "Right," Madoka drawled. "Now what really happened?"

Giving a hint of a smile, Kyoya gave a short laugh. "Never could fool you, Madoka. We're actually not too sure how we managed to get out, but we did thanks to Gingka."

Zero's eyes rounded. "Gingka was there? Was he okay?" he demanded, hope building up inside at the prospect that his hero was perhaps safe.

"Can it, kid," Ryuga snapped, instantly silencing the younger blader. "Either Gingka knew who had captured us or he just knew something we didn't, because suddenly he was asking the guy to free us while Hagane stayed there."

"We were suddenly being shoved out of the room we were being kept in and Gingka looked… scared," Kyoya finished, his eyes downcast.

The wind ruffling the trees was the only sound that encompassed the small group as they all avoided eye contact with each other. A few moments of the stillness later, Madoka suddenly turned to her young pupil. "Maru, may I see your computer?" she asked, her jaw set in determination.

"Sure, Chief," the pink haired girl replied, digging out her laptop before handing it to Madoka. "But why do you need it?"

Typing a few commands on the keyboard, Madoka's eyes remained focused on the screen as she replied evenly, "Tsubasa asked me to call him when we found them." Nodding in understanding, Maru watched along with the rest as Madoka bit her lip, waiting for someone to answer.

When a silver haired man and a purple haired one appeared on the screen, a smile broke out across Madoka's face. "Hi guys!" she called.

"Hey Madoka! Did you find anything?" Benkei asked.

Madoka nodded. "Yeah, we found this pit where Zero discovered Gingka's headband with blood on it." At this, the eyes of the two onscreen nearly bugged out, but the mechanic didn't give them time to ask questions. "We searched the area for several hours, then these two suddenly appeared," she finished, having moved so that the two Legends stood behind her and were in full view of the laptop's camera.

Tsubasa covered his ears in annoyance as Benkei yelled, "Kyoya buddy! I've missed you so much!"

"Jeez, Benkei, take it easy! My ears can only take so much," Tsubasa grumbled as he glared at the Bull wielder.

"Back off, Benkei," Kyoya growled, instantly silencing the excited man to the younger bladers' surprise. For all the time they had known the Manager, no one was ever able to silence him nearly as quickly or as effectively as the Legendary Blader of Spring whose blue eyes flashed from beneath his green bangs.

Flicking his eyes over the Bladers of Spring and Summer, Tsubasa raised a brow. "What's with all the bruises and scrapes?" he asked.

"Happens when you get kidnapped," the Spring Blader replied snipily, feeling as if he were being interrogated for the second time in a very long day.

"And what's your excuse?" Tsubasa asked, his attention flipping towards Ryuga who had been silent for a while. This quiet, though typical of the Dragon Emperor, was different. It held a sort of uneasiness and almost fear that Ryuga had never displayed before.

His golden eyes flashed dangerously as the L-Drago wielder grit his teeth. "I'm going to find that pathetic man and make him pay for this!"

"For scratches and bruises?" Ren asked, her finger on her lip as she tried to understand the blader. Turning towards her, Ren suddenly became the object of the Dragon Emperor's full attention. She gulped uneasily, though not scared of him more than she wanted to understand.

Ryuga shook his head once. "No, for hurting Hagane."

"What do you mean? There wasn't that much blood on his headband," Shinobu replied in confusion.

"His head got scraped from when he fell and must have lost his headband when he was kidnapped," Kyoya replied. "Gingka's upper arm is definitely broken, bad enough that it kept him from launching."

Gingka had always been a reckless blader, never thinking about his own well being while he fought for others. No one said a word, each thinking the same thing: If Gingka was hurt so much that he couldn't even launch, then how much more was he truly hurting?

"When we were leaving, we heard a scream from behind before we ran," Ryuga continued, shivering slightly as he remembered the terrible sound.

The color instantly drained from Madoka's face. "He was… in pain?" she whispered in shock, shivering involuntarily.

"Who did it?" Zero growled, his body shaking with emotion. "Do you know who hurt Gingka?" he asked as his blue eyes flashed towards the two Legends.

Ryuga shrugged. "We don't know."

"But Gingka did," Kyoya finished.

Giving them a confused look, Tsubasa asked, "Did the guy sound familiar to either of you? Did he sound like someone either of you knew? Someone you maybe met a long time ago or something?"

Kyoya shook his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Not really. If I ever find out who kidnapped us, though, my Leone will defeat him," he growled, his body rigid with determination as he eyes glared at an unseen force. Even though he wouldn't outright say it, Gingka was Kyoya's friend and was like a brother to the Legendary Blader of Spring. Ryuga was too, in a weird distant twin sort of way.

Nodding his head with equal determination, Ryuga snarled, "Whoever dared to capture the Dragon Emperor is going to pay!" Glancing over at Kyoya, the Summer Blader saw his own burning anger being reflected back to him. _And whoever dared to think he could hurt Gingka,_ the two thought simultaneously.

* * *

**There it is! All finished and waiting for your reviews! Tell me what you thought and how I can improve my writing! Laters!**


	3. Return

**Hey! Guess who's back? Wait... never mind. Anyways, here's my latest chapter of Captured. I know I told some of you that I was going to wait to post another edition but I got a little too excited about this story and began writing the fourth chapter when I didn't even have the third finished. XD This chapter and the next one or two are the reasons why I made this story T rated. I'm not comfortable with putting slightly to generally imagery of blood and stuff on here without a higher rating that K+ or whatever it's called. So, enough of my rambling and on to the story! XD Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so... I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE! If that's not a satisfying disclaimer, then I don't know what is. XD Enjoy!**

"Do you think maybe you could retrace your steps? You know, go back to where you were being held prisoner?" Tsubasa asked, hope shining in his eyes.

The Legendary Bladers of Spring and Summer glanced at each other for a moment. Though the younger bladers watched them share a look, only the adults recognizing what was passing between them. Unease quickly developed in them at the sight of the two conversing silently, worry flashing in each of their eyes as they waited for the verdict. Turning back to face the rest, the two men smirked, their eyes glinting mischievously. "We are Legendary afterall," Kyoya replied with a grin. "I think we can find that dump."

Benkei smiled broadly. "That's my Kyoya," he muttered, his fist clenched tightly beside his grinning face, making his friends sweatdrop.

Rolling his eyes, Tsubasa sighed as the Eagle wielder muttered, "Fan much?"

"Well then we better start heading that way," Shinobu prompted, hoping to bring the group out of the awkward moment that had quickly followed the Manager's quiet outburst.

Ryuga nodded his head once before turning on his heel back towards the clump of bushes he and Kyoya had scrambled out of when they first came upon the search party. Kyoya didn't miss a beat as he stepped behind the Dragon Emperor, not waiting for the others to fall in behind them as the two began their trek back towards the prison they had been held in.

Saying a quick goodbye to her two friends and promising to keep them updated, Madoka closed the laptop and hurried to catch up with the group of bladers as she handed the computer to her young pupil.

After two hours of silence, Zero dropped back from his position directly behind the Legendary Bladers so that he was walking beside Madoka. "Why do you think Gingka bargained for Ryuga and Kyoya's escape? Do you think he's okay? And who's the guy who has him locked away?" he asked, not giving the mechanic a chance between each sentence to answer.

Once finally being given the chance to respond, Madoka sighed heavily as she stared at the group. "I… I don't know, Zero." She then looked up at the sky that was almost completely hidden by the tree tops, a wistful look shifting into her turquoise orbs. "Gingka's always been the reckless type. That's just who he is," she chuckled. "I've known him for almost ten years and a day hasn't gone that I wasn't scared for his safety, even when he was training for those five years after Nemesis and before he got kidnapped by the DNA. He and the other older bladers fought so many dangerous people and organizations though, so whoever has him must have a grudge to some degree."

"It wasn't Doji," Ryuga called from his position several feet ahead of the two who jerked their heads towards him at the sound of the L-Drago wielder's gruff voice.

"What?" they echoed.

Rolling his eyes in the direction he had been facing so that they wouldn't see, Kyoya trying his best to hide a snort at the seen eye gesture, Ryuga turned on his heel and faced the two. "He didn't sound like Doji," he said simply. "Besides, Doji's too flashy to not let us know he was the one who captured us."

Kyoya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd be less surprised if it were Nemesis or even Dr. Ziggurat. At least those two should still be alive."

"You would think Doji would have died the first time," Ryuga growled, turning back around and stomping ahead as he muttered to himself, "But I'm glad I didn't actually kill him then."

"Didn't Doji die when the DNA collapsed last year? You know, in that weird robot bey thingy?" Ren asked, glancing over at Shinobu who nodded in confirmation.

"We watched him fall down the hole that was beneath the stadium, which triggered the destruction of the DNA building," the Salamander wielder replied.

Kyoya, Ryuga, and Madoka all looked at each other warily. "We've all seen Doji fall down a hole and live to tell the tale before," Madoka stated, something akin to anger creeping into her voice as she remembered the dreadful incident. "When he worked with Nemesis, he nearly killed the Legendary Bladers and just about killed you younger bladers with the DNA. He's caught us off guard each time and nearly killed us in the process. I wouldn't put it past him to do it again."

"Dead or not, someone still has Gingka and we have to get him out of there before he gets hurt even more," Zero spoke, his voice hard with his determination. The Ifraid wielder then turned sharply towards the two Legends. "How long did it take you to get from wherever it is we're going until you found us?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to respond but was caught off by a blood curdling sound that sent chill down everyone's spines. Faces went pale and Maru and Ren hid behind Madoka, clinging to the woman as they shook with fear, the older mechanic not faring much better than the younger two.

"W-what was that?" Ren stammered, her eyes round and her fingers cold as they clutched Madoka's brown jacket.

All eyes snapped towards Kyoya and Ryuga, the two who seemed the least affected by the sound despite the fact that their faces were just as pale as everyone else's. "Hagane," Kyoya breathed before he bolted towards the sound, Ryuga right behind him with the same horror-filled eyes as the two searched for the source.

"Gingka?" Madoka whispered before she too ran after the Legends, the younger bladers and Maru dashing after them in an attempt to follow the desperate adults. With a hint of determination in her eyes mixed with her fear, Madoka asked as she dashed behind her friends, "Where did that come from?"

Her response was a sharp jerk of Ryuga's head towards the metal building that suddenly appeared in front of them as they ground to a halt at the barrier between the forest and the clearing that housed a giant metal clad warehouse.

"Oh," she replied, her eyes wide as she craned her head back so that she could glimpse the crown of the looming building, not sure if she wanted to find out what lay behind its walls. Another foreign cry of agony soon steeled her and the others' resolve: save the victim from pain.

Fearfully allowing the Legendary Bladers of Spring and Summer to take the lead, the group moved towards the source of the screams as horror shrouded them like a thick mist on the ocean. Another much longer bellow of pain came towards them, this one sounding weaker than the previous ones and sounding almost as if the person were being jolted. A prominent cackling echoed throughout the clearing during the duration of the terrible scream as the hairs on everyone's' neck stood up on end.

The two Legends quite literally, to Madoka's internal giggling, snarled random but well-aimed threats as they whipped out their beys and launched at blind speed towards the metal wall ahead of them. L-Drago and Leone were instantly grinding into the steel, their furious bladers calling out special move after special move as they commanded their respective beys to go past their limits and push through the wall towards the pained one behind it.

Glancing down at Maru's laptop as the young mechanic tried to search for a weak point in the metal, not unlike Gingka and his two rivals had to bust them out of the prison they were currently trying to bust into, while Maru still analyzed the two beys, Madoka gasped as the power levels of each Legend's bey rose beyond what the bey should be able to handle. Turning towards her friends, Madoka yelled, "You can't push any further or your beys will be destroyed! Gingka would feel terrible if he knew he was the reason for it!"

"If we don't, then Hagane won't live long enough to feel bad!" Kyoya snapped back, his rationalization only encouraging Madoka's worry to grow.

The sudden sound of three other beys being attached to their launchers directed the adults' attention towards the three younger bladers. In silent agreement, the bladers launched at the same time, their beys flying towards the metal wall until they collided with it and proceeded to grind into it like the powerful L-Drago and Leone.

"Get back!" Ryuga yelled at the three but was promptly ignored, much to his annoyance and Kyoya's chuckling. Ticking, the Dragon Emperor glanced over at his rival as small smirks appeared on both pairs of lips.

"They may not be Legends, but they're just as determined as us," Kyoya declared over the sound of the five beys, earning a grin from Ryuga and triumphant whoops from the younger bladers. Turning back to face their flat opponent, the Spring Blader roared, "Alright kiddies, first lesson in saving a friend or the world: give it everything you've got! Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

Chuckling to himself, Ryuga whipped his arm out in front of himself dramatically. "L-Drago! Dragon Emperor Life Destructor! Do it now!"

"Ifraid! Burning Upper!" Zero yelled, following the Legends' lead and unleashing his own special move with a brightly burning fire in his eyes.

Ren suddenly called her bey away from the metal. Then with a grin, she whipped her finger around from pointing at her bey until she was pointing directly towards the spot everyone was targeting. "Phoenix! Molten Wing!" A sudden burst of fire erupted from the yellow and silver bey moments before it once again collided with the steel.

"Salamander! Phantom Fire Shot!" Shinobu commanded as his bey quickly replicated then descended upon the wall mercilessly.

"Ah! Too much!" Maru cried as her laptop began blinking red and sending her multiple warnings, each saying that too much information was suddenly being analyzed at once. With a yelp when a giant alert sign flashed across her screen, Maru instantly shut the device down, hoping it wouldn't be damaged the next time she used it.

Even without the assistance of the younger's technology, the two bey mechanics were the first to spot the cracks growing along the surface of the thick metal. "One more special move should knock through that," Madoka stated with a satisfied smile. The wall had begun to crumble slightly, something even the smallest of gusts would remedy and bring the mighty fortress' wall to its knees.

"Kyoya, now!" Ryuga demanded as he unleashed the last dregs of his power in hopes of finally destroying the metal and breaking though.

Nodding in agreement and understanding, Kyoya's sharp blue eyes flashed as he yelled, "Leone! King Lion Tearing Blast! Blow those rocks away!" As both began to glow bright green with their bey spirits, the aura-draped bey kicked up a furious wind, the sound of a lion roaring echoing around the clearing as it did so. His eyes gleaming, Kyoya roared in response as five tornadoes erupted from Leone as it proceeded to bring a large section of the wall into a crumpled pile of rubble and debris at the feet of the beys.

The younger bladers and mechanic cheered, hope shining brightly in their eyes. However, the adults were more hesitant, unsure if it was good or bad that they had so easily gotten into the prison. Looking around cautiously, Ryuga and Kyoya made the first steps inside the building, followed closely behind by Madoka who was followed by the younger members of their group.

But when the three stopped mid step, throwing the youths off balance and nearly off their feet, fear quickly settled deep within. Nervously, Maru looked up at Madoka's face which had become very pale, the drastic change very much noticed even in the dim room that was lit only by the outside light streaming in behind them. "Chief?" she questioned, turning to try and understand why her teacher looked so utterly horrified. With a small gasp, Maru quickly became a replica of Madoka.

At seeing this, the three young bladers also turned and froze instantly in shock. There, chained to the farthest wall, was something that could barely be described as human. It hung limply from the wall by chained wrists that were bloody and chaffed. The clothes of the figure were shredded, burnt in areas, and hardly recognizable as anything but filthy rags. The actual body of the person was scraped, bruised, bloody, scorched, and pale; so very pale.

Seemingly to have sensed the sudden shift in light, a pair of eyes, undistinguished by the limited light, flashed open, unmistakable fear then shock flooding them instantly. A moan escaped from a pair of thin lips as the person shifted positions slightly.

* * *

_No! They can't be here! He'll get them and then it'll all be over! I'm finally this close and now they'll either get seriously injured or will destroy everyone's hard work. These attacks have been going on for so long now, something only a select few know about, and I just got in here to work from the inside out to take them down. Well, we'll see how much farther this will go on. Maybe if I'm taken out of the equation completely, then everything will fall into place._

_Hm, perhaps this is the best course of action after all. I still don't like that they're here though._

* * *

**Dun dun dun!~ Okay, it's not really that suspenseful but still. This chapter kind of seems shorter to me but word count says otherwise... Oh well. Leave me your comments, reviews, ratings, etc. Tell me what you think is going to happen next. Later! XD**


	4. To Save

**Me: So, I think I'm seriously over-enjoying this story! I wrote this chapter five days early and already have the fifth almost finished... Maybe I'm just insane.**

**Gingka: Whoever said you weren't?**

**Me: -glares at Gingka- Do the disclaimer before I blast you into oblivion...**

**Gingka: -grins sheepishly- Jesusseeker1 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade! Ahh! Run away!**

**Me: You won't escape! -fires paint-filled water balloons from cannon-**

* * *

"Oh my goodness…" Ren trailed off, her hand rising to her mouth as her stomach flipped dangerously and threatened to resurface the breakfast she'd had that morning which seemed so long ago. The sight of the wounded man before them all caused similar reactions in each of the rescuers as the girls turned slightly green and a cold sweat broke out across the boys' foreheads.

Suddenly miniature lightning bolts sparked from the ground around the filthy figure, the currents flowing through the person and back into the floor as the same horrible sound that they'd heard before echoed from the bruised and swollen lips. The cry of agony sounded weak and like the person was being shaken, just as before. Only now did the search party realize that it was several volts of electricity coursing through a battered and bruised body that was the cause of the sound.

The person groaned and shook with the force of the power surging through his weak body, the rescuers not daring to move for fear of either getting shocked themselves or increasing the voltage going into the injured figure.

When the electric currents finally stopped flowing, the man gasped multiple times, hoping to catch his breath before another wave crashed over him. "Ow," he whispered to himself through gritted teeth.

With tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, Madoka stared wide eyed and horror stricken at the mass of tattered and bloody clothes that stuck tightly to their wearer. "G… Gingka? Is that you?" she whispered, hoping with everything in and of her that the person would turn around and inquire why she had called him Gingka.

Her hopes, however strong they were, were no match for fate.

He rotated his body enough so that he was facing them head on, the rusty chains clinking and the metal cuffs cutting into his wrists that were situated high above his head. As the figure leaned forward just enough so that the light that was temptingly playing across the floor now danced in his eyes, he panted heavily as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Zero's jaw dropped, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Gingka looked different without his headband. Granted the blood, bruises, cuts, and disfigurement helped, but without his trademark headband around his forehead, Gingka just didn't look like, well, Gingka.

It was then that Madoka could have sworn the air got thinner when she saw the rays of light sweeping across those oh so familiar features, though now they were slightly different with the swelling and discoloration.

As her eyes rolled back into her head, Gingka yelped as he tugged anxiously against his restraints, "Catch her! She's going to fall!" In an instant, Kyoya and Ryuga were supporting the unconscious bey mechanic before Ryuga nodded in silent agreement as he gently laid her on the ground not seven feet away from their chained friend. Both Spring and Summer Bladers heard the slight growl from their rival as each turned curiously towards the Legendary Blader of Autumn. "Get me out of here!" Gingka practically snarled, his voice hoarse but still defiant and desperate to get to his unconscious friend.

With a roll of his eyes, Kyoya launched Leone and sent it towards the cuffs that clenched onto Gingka, being careful not to further damage the Pegasus wielder's wrists even more than they already were. When both hands were free and with complete disregard for his injuries, the redhead crawled painfully towards the brunette, his legs dragging behind him and making a scuffling noise as he did so.

When he finally reached her, the Legendary Blader brushed a scraped hand that was caked with dry blood across her brow, shifting the mechanic's bangs out of her eyes. Gingka mentally kicked himself, knowing that her sudden reaction was all his fault even if he couldn't have prevented it. _The least I could have done was catch her_, he thought angrily to himself.

Giving a short growl, Gingka glared at the other two Legendary Bladers. "We need to start moving now. He'll come back and with a vengeance if we don't." Not wasting the time it would take for an explanation, the two nodded as Ryuga turned and picked Madoka up bridal style. The younger bladers, who were still slightly shell shocked, numbly followed the Summer Blader out of the hole they had created.

With the rest gone, Kyoya turned to his rival and arched a brow. "Need some help there, Hagane? Or are you more determined to injure yourself more?" he asked as the redhead attempted to stand but collapsed back onto the stained floor.

Gingka scoffed at the Leone wielder. "Ha ha, very funny. Now help me up." Chuckling, Kyoya moved in beside his friend and hoisted him up, earning a sharp hiss of pain from the Autumn Blader. "That's not good, now is it?" the redhead asked no one in particular.

Glancing over at him nervously as Kyoya pulled Gingka's arm around his shoulders, the Legendary Blader of Spring hesitated mid step. His rival's pupils were dilated and his irises were glazing over while his face continued to grow even paler as sweat coated his brow in a thick, shiny layer. "What is?" he asked, not really sure he wanted the answer.

"I don't think I should be able to taste blood so well," he replied, breathing heavily and coughing a little as a stream of crimson dripped from the corner of his lips.

Kyoya's eyes widened. "How? Your lip looks like it stopped bleeding a while ago," he observed, trying, and failing, to be optimistic.

Gesturing weakly at his ribs, Gingka moaned softly, "I think my lung might have been punctured. We need to get out of here before too long."

Nodding sharply in complete agreement, Kyoya walked as quickly as he dared, anxious to get his rival some help, but not overly so that he'd possibly hurt Gingka more in the process. The ragged breathing mixed with a gurgling sound, small moans of pain, a slight wheezing, and the strong scent of blood coming from the redhead only encouraged Kyoya to move faster. "Don't die on me," he whispered softly, not knowing nor caring who heard him.

At the sound of his worried rival's voice, Gingka cracked a small smile that was etched with pain. "Don't plan to," he replied even softer as the world began to turn black, his tunnel of vision shrinking quickly. He shook his head as best as he could, clearing his vision a bit.

Finally reaching their personal entrance after what seemed like an eternity but was really only two minutes, Kyoya growled desperately, "Zero, Shinobu, help me!"

At the sound of the Legendary Blader's voice, the two bladers turned and cringed. Gingka looked even worse in the exposing light of the harsh sun. Shaking their heads to clear their thoughts, the two dashed towards the Legend's side. "What do we do?" Zero asked, determination flooding his voice.

Gingka couldn't help but smile weakly and raise his badly broken arm with a wince to ruffle the blader's black and orange hair. "Hey Zero," he coughed as more blood dribbled down his chin. "When we get back, we're planning our greatest prank yet, okay?" the Legend asked as he grinned more like his usual self.

The Ifraid wielder's throat clenched tightly at his mentor's words. Ever since Zero and his friends had rescued him from the DNA, Gingka had been an active, albeit extremely insane and random, aspect of their lives. Either challenging them to do the seemingly unthinkable with their beys or just a burger eating contest against the reigning champion himself, the redhead had kept them on their toes for the past year. He'd even taken Zero under his wing and taught him what it meant to be a champion directly from the source, so to speak. However, as Gingka always told him, every winner needs a break once in a while. That's where the pranks came in, their favorite pastime activity. Over the past year the two had become inseparable, were now known as the "Crazies", and could be counted on to constantly be either pranking each other, a Legendary Blader, any of the other bladers, or an innocent bystander. Either way, someone got pranked by the end of each day.

"O-okay," Zero stammered when he was finally able to respond. Once again, Gingka smiled before his head drooped down as he neared unconsciousness.

Kyoya growled under his breath. "Not now, Hagane. Shinobu, go calm down Ren and Maru; they're freaking out and I can't deal with that," he commanded, shivering slightly at the sight of the glazed over looks in each of the girls' eyes. Shinobu gave a curt nod before dashing away. Kyoya then turned to Zero. "Help me get him laid out on the ground so that we can figure out how bad his injuries are and maybe try patching him up a bit."

Zero nodded quickly, but stopped just before he was about to gently ease the redhead to the ground. "But won't the kidnapper come out and try to stop us if we're so close? He must have already figured out that Gingka's gone."

Huffing in complete irritation as he realized the younger blader's simple logic, Kyoya turned to face Ryuga as both gave the other anxiety filled glances that were quickly subdued before words were exchanged. "Back to base. It's the closest place with medical supplies that I can think of." The Summer Blader grunted in agreement as he adjusted his hold on Madoka before he began walking in the opposite way they had come.

Ryuga's golden eyes gleamed dangerously as he glanced over his shoulder at the looming metallic building. "Whoever you are in there, once we find out who you truly are from Hagane, will be paying dearly. Get ready, buddy, because I won't let you forget this without several scars to remind you each and every day of what you did to him," he snarled under his breath, secretly.

"Hold on, Gingka. We'll get you some help soon," Zero promised the redhead as he helped Shinobu motivate Ren and Maru in the general direction the rest were going.

The two girls just couldn't get over the way the world's strongest blader looked so utterly helpless. Sure, they'd seen him look similarly at the DNA, but being bloodied and disfigured drastically changed everything. The fact that Gingka could die was blaring in each of their minds, drowning out any and all rational thought.

Kyoya hoisted Gingka onto his back and carried him that way, the erratic breathing blowing in his ear and making him shiver. _Not good_, he thought as the smell of blood grew stronger with each passing moment.

However, despite the multiple thoughts chiming through everyone's mind, one rang true in each: help Gingka at all costs.

* * *

"Sir, he has escaped," a strong voice called back to a shadowed man behind him as he sat in his oversized leather chair behind a desk.

"Hm, interesting," the strange man murmured. "Who came to rescue him?"

The lackey turned back to his monitor and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Our previous catches, three younger bladers, one of which is the current Japanese ace, and two bey mechanics, sir. Shall I take them out?" he asked, his finger poised threateningly, almost teasingly, over a black button as he once again faced his employer.

"No," the man declared sternly, his eyes flashing with authority. "We'll let them think they've won the war. Instead, the real battle has only just begun." An evil laugh cackled loudly around the room, quickly accompanied by the lackey's own chuckling.

* * *

_So, we got out. That's good, I suppose. I still can't believe they came. All of them. It makes me smile just thinking about it. And I heard someone say that we're going home! I haven't seen my friends there in awhile… Well, now is better than never. Right now, though, I have to focus on staying awake. If I don't, I may never wake up again. You know, minor detail that would completely compromise everything._

* * *

**Gingka: O.O**

**Me: What?**

**Gingka: Look at me! I'm going to die!**

**Me: Pfft! No, you're my favorite character! Why would I kill you... now?**

**Gingka: -_- I hate you.**

**Me: Whatever. You'll love me later. Rate and review!**


	5. Legends

**Me: Okay, I know this is early, but my reason is at the bottom. So, without further ado... -in announcer's voice- Introducing the fifth chapter of Captured! -cue dramatic music-**

**Gingka: What happened to your sanity? Were you hit on the head as a kid or something?**

**Me: Pfft, never had sanity and never needed it. And I'm not telling you if I was hit on my head...**

**Gingka: -sweatdrops- That's a yes... Is it time for the disclaimer yet?**

**Me: Yup! Go for it.**

**Gingka: Jesusseeker1 does not own MFB.**

* * *

Ryuga was going to murder someone.

It was official.

Not only had the Dragon Emperor been subjected to the constant questioning on the condition of the still unconscious Madoka, but Gingka was getting worse every second they spent walking through these stupid trees.

Ryuga glared angrily at a tree branch that whipped him across the face, the offensive limb appearing to almost shudder at the heated look it received.

As if being in the middle of the forest with a bunch of kids, an unconscious woman, and an extremely injured friend wasn't enough to set him on edge, Ryuga added the fact that the identity of whoever had done this to Gingka was still unknown by all except the one who kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Giving a short growl of frustration, Ryuga snarled, "Please tell me we're almost there!"

"We'll get there when we get there! The next person that asks me that is going to get smacked!" Kyoya snapped back. His day hadn't been that great either.

The younger members of the group shrunk back at the Leone blader's harsh tone, but were dumbfounded when a pained chuckle came from the limp redhead on Kyoya's back.

"They're just asking because they're freaked out, Kyoya," Gingka replied with a strained smile. "At least tell them where we are."

Kyoya grumbled about stupid people and, being careful to not knock Gingka off his back, he called over his shoulder, "I'd say we're about ten minutes away from our base."

"Don't you think we should call in then?" Ryuga asked, his brow arched towards the green haired man who stood at the head of the pack while Ryuga pulled up the rear.

Glancing ahead at seemingly nothing, Kyoya nodded. "Yeah. I'll do it," he replied as he carefully maneuvered so that he could press a hidden button beneath the section of his glove that was on his wrist. He then brought it to his mouth, saying, "This is Leone to base. We've got three Greens, two Pinks with one unconscious, and our L-Drago and Pegasus. Have the bay ready for entry and medical attention at hand."

The Legend's short sharp words were soon responded to by a gruff voice. "Kronos here. Bay doors are ready to open on your mark. Coming in hot or cold?"

"Cold. Too many for hot," Kyoya replied. "Get Quetzalcoatl and Jupiter in the hospital wing. Pegasus is on fire," he continued after he placed his palm on Gingka's bloody forehead that was covered in sweat. The redhead's cheeks nearly matched his hair in color and the injured man shuddered with chills, moaned with pain, and panted for air as his face burned with fever and his broken ribs clenched down on his lungs.

When Kyoya went to remove his hand from the Legend's forehead, Gingka managed to latch onto it, bringing the blader's wrist to his own mouth in the process. "This is Pegasus," he said weakly but forcefully. "Pink needs immediate medical attention. She is our priority."

Giving a defiant growl, Kyoya snatched his hand back. "Measures will be taken for Pink but Pegasus is _top_ priority," he corrected into the unseen communicator.

A deep chuckling came from Kyoya's wrist before a response was made. "Got it, I think. See you in a few minutes," the one named Kronos replied before silence was once again covering the group.

"Stupid reckless blader who doesn't care for his own safety," the Spring Blader grumbled as he stomped towards a cliff face that had suddenly appeared before them.

Zero paused as he looked towards the dead end they were being led to. "That wasn't there before, was it?" he asked.

"It was hidden with a cloaking device," Ryuga replied evenly as he stepped up beside Kyoya.

As the rest of the bladers came face to face with the rock wall, Shinobu arched an eyebrow as he looked around. "And how are we supposed to get past this?"

All three Legendary Bladers grinned, though Gingka did so weakly. "Bay doors, open. Password Leone," Kyoya commanded.

Immediately, the rock split into two halves and parted as a bright light met the awed younger bladers. Looking around inside, Zero and his friends noted the three helicopters on the terminal, multiple crates lining the walls, and the monstrous generators that hummed off in the farthest corner.

Their eyes suddenly snapped towards the brown haired man who came rushing towards them with a first aid kit in his hand.

"How is he?" the man asked hurriedly. Kyoya turned slightly so that the man could have a better view of Gingka's agony filled face, eliciting a sharp gasp from the spectacle wearing brunette. "Quickly! Get him inside!"

"Wait!" Ren yelled, making the others freeze and turn towards her questioningly. She looked directly at the brown haired man before whirling on Kyoya and Ryuga angrily. "Who is that guy and why is he here? I thought this place was supposed to be safe!"

Ryuga and Kyoya growled in agitation, but the man chuckled before he bowed formally. "My name is Yuki, Legendary Blader of Mercury. You must be Ren," Yuki said as he smiled at the blonde.

The Phoenix blader's mouth dropped as she stared at him. "You're a… Legendary Blader? And you know my name?" she whimpered in shock.

"Yes I am and I do," Yuki replied with a grin before he turned to face Ren's friends. "I know a lot about each of you from Gingka. He loves talking about you all and is constantly boasting about the champions each of you will and have already become." The young bladers blushed but smiled, knowing that was exactly what Gingka would say.

"However, Gingka needs help now. Kyoya, will you take him to the hospital wing? They're waiting for him," Yuki stated.

Kyoya nodded before dashing off towards an elevator.

Yuki then turned to face the Dragon Emperor. "Ryuga," he began to tell him the same thing, but was met by nothing but thin air, the L-Dragon wielder having already left to follow Kyoya to the hospital wing with Madoka in his arms.

Smiling, Yuki gestured for the others to follow him. "I'll take you guys to the lounge or the training room, whichever you prefer."

"Training room," Zero, Shinobu, Ren, and Maru all replied at the same time, none of them wanting to stop moving long enough to think about how close their friend was to dieing.

Nodding in understanding, Yuki led them to the same elevator Kyoya and Ryuga had used, the group entering without a sound. They were suddenly falling at the push of a button by Yuki.

When the doors reopened, they revealed five gleaming bey dishes, ready and waiting to be used. When they stepped off of the elevator, the young bladers and mechanic were surprised that the stadiums only occupied a small part of the room. On the opposite side of the room was a weightlifting area, a rock wall, a huge swimming pool, platforms situated at different heights around the room, and several rings dangling from the high ceiling.

"You guys can train in here. I'll send Chris to come watch and help you out. Use this to patch up those scrapes on your arms and faces," Yuki said, handing Zero the first aid kit before he entered the elevator once more and disappeared.

After cleaning their minor cuts, the four looked at each other before silently stepping up to one of the stadiums, launchers raised and ready for action. No one said a word as the three bladers launched and it was several minutes before anyone actually attacked.

They were all thinking about the same person: Gingka. They each were hoping he wouldn't die and wondered what would happen to them if he did.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! Ifraid, Burning Upper!" Zero yelled, done with the eery silence that was wrapped around them.

An explosion quickly followed Zero's outburst, yet none of the bladers looked any happier or more excited at the more ferocious level of battling.

A second explosion occurred that knocked the three beys to their respective bladers' feet, this one not induced by any of the three. Refocusing on the stadium in surprise, the bladers searched for the cause of the explosion. A bey suddenly leapt from the cloudy stadium into the gloved palm of a purple eyed man who stood behind them with a grin on his face.

"And you are?" Ren asked, getting tired of the random men just appearing out of no where.

The man smirked as he held up a purple and silver bey. "I am the Legendary Blader of Winter and this is my Phantom Orion. Get ready to launch in three!"

The bladers scrambled to ready their beys and were just barely launching their when the blonde man reached "Let it rip!"

Again, none of the young bladers were pumped up to battle. Even the prospect of battling one of the Legendary Bladers didn't lift their spirits.

Smirking at their dazed expressions, the man yelled, "Orion, Bernard's Loop!" In a flash of light, the three beys were once again at their bladers' feet, the bladers themselves staring at the blonde man in surprise.

"What's your names? Wait, don't tell me! I want to see if I can figure it out from Gingka's stories," the man exclaimed. He then pointed to himself with a grin, "Oh, and my name is Chris by the way."

Chris then pointed to the young girl who stood slack-jawed just off to the side of the stadium. "You must be Maru, Madoka's right hand girl. You're a bey mechanic just like her and are always there to encourage the others, at least that's what Gingka says."

Maru nodded her head and smiled, her cheeks a light pink at the Legendary Blader's words.

Turning to the blonde who was just now pocketing Phoenix, Chris gave her a broad smile. "You're hair is a dead giveaway, Ren," he chuckled, making Ren giggle. "You use Thief Phoenix and your special move just about scared Gingka to death when he first saw it."

Ren laughed at the memory, the terrified look the Legend had given her those many months ago flashing through her mind.

"Shinobu and your Ninja Salamander are one of Zero's greatest rivals," Chris said, pointing towards the cream-haired blader who nodded in confirmation. "I remember Gingka telling me about how he and Zero pranked you with this massive bowl of pudding and Jell-O after you won a tournament."

Both Zero and Shinobu grinned at the fond memory.

Chris chuckled before finally turning to the black and orange haired blader. "And you're the infamous Zero himself. Gingka talks a lot about you and especially about his epic battles with your Samurai Ifraid." Chris moved so that his hand was resting on Zero's shoulder. "He's very proud of you, Zero. Gingka told me how honored he is to have gotten to know you and your friends. You're really something special to him, Zero Kurogane."

A few tears gathered in the corners of Zero's eyes as he smiled at the blader. "Thank you, Chris," he murmured. "I hope he knows he means just as much to me."

A deep chuckle fell from the Orion wielder's lips. "Gingka knows, Zero. I can promise with everything that I am that Gingka did what he did when he was captured with you and your friends in mind. He's not reckless for no reason. Most of the time, that is."

The four laughed along with Chris, the Legendary Blader glad he had lifted their spirits up a bit from their gloomy depths.

* * *

Upon entering the training room, King heard the distinct sounds of a battle royale in one of the five stadiums. Grinning, the Legend saw Chris with three younger bladers and a young girl with a laptop all crowded around a stadium.

Walking silently up to stand behind the younger bladers, Chris having already heard him come in, King watched enthusiastically as several special moves were called in a row.

After several minutes of just watching, King couldn't take it anymore. With a very unmanly squeal, he whipped out his bey and launched it into the stadium. "Variaries, King of Thundersword!"

Zero and his friends jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion before their beys were once again kicked out of the stadium.

Neither wanting to injure the younger bladers with their raw power that became exposed in a true battle, both King and Chris caught their beys before fistbumping each other. King then faced the others with a broad grin. "My name is King, Legendary Blader of Mars. From the way you've been described as, I take it you guys are the bladers Gingka's always talking about?"

Zero chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't realize Gingka talked about us so much."

Both King and Chris nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! Hagane can't stop talking about you guys unless he's battling," King said with a grin. "Either that or he's arguing with Ryuga and Kyoya."

Chris sweatdropped. "Man, those three never know when to quit, do they?"

"We're eternal rivals, Chris. It's what we do," a voice called from overhead as Kyoya leapt down from a platform and Ryuga stalked in from the doorway.

"How's Madoka?" Maru asked, making Ryuga tick irritably.

Before the angry blader could snap a reply back at the question he'd been asked so many times that day, a giggle sounded from behind the group. "I'm fine, Maru. You can stop worrying now," the older mechanic said as she stepped up beside the bladers. Madoka then turned to face the Legends. "Good to see you, Chris, King. And thanks Kyoya and Ryuga, for getting me out of there."

Ryuga shrugged. "If Hagane hadn't acted so quickly, you'd have a nasty gash on the back of your head," the Dragon Emperor replied sheepishly.

Madoka smiled in understanding before she was startled by an excited yelp. Turning around, Madoka caught sight of green hair before she stumbled several steps back as she was enveloped in a warm hug.

"Madoka, you're here!" Kenta cried as he hugged his friend even tighter.

Quickly recognizing him, Madoka wrapped her arms around Kenta. "Of course I'm here! You didn't think I'd miss the chance to see you guys save the world again, did you?"

Kenta chuckled as he finally pulled away, a huge grin on his face. "I'm glad you're here, Madoka. At least now someone can stop the Eternal Rivals' constant battling and fighting," Kenta said with a grin, eyeing the Spring and Summer Bladers teasingly as the two pointedly looked away.

Giggling, Madoka shook her head. "That's your guys' job now. I can't hold all three of them back!"

The Legendary Bladers all looked at each other and chuckled. "No," Kenta said after a minute of laughing. "But you can stop the instigator."

"Who? Gingka?" Madoka asked, her brow arched high as she looked at all of the older bladers. When each nodded with grins on their faces, Madoka turned a bright shade of red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Kenta patted her shoulder. "Sure you don't, Madoka." The Legend turned towards the younger bladers with a grin that instantly put them all at ease in the presence of so many Legends. "I'm Kenta. I share the Legendary Blader of Summer status with Mr. Grumpy over there," he said, pointing accusingly at Ryuga who growled in response but didn't tackle the brown eyed blader like he would have done to Kyoya or Gingka.

Turning back to face the four, Kenta chuckled. "I can't believe I actually get to meet you guys. We've all heard so much about you from Gingka."

"It's getting kind of old," Ryuga interjected with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Kenta whirled on the golden eyed blader with a growl that made the younger bladers shrink back in terror while King and Chris winced and Madoka gasped. On the other hand, Kyoya grinned and waited in anticipation.

"You be quiet. You're always just as interested in hearing his stories as the rest of us," Kenta hissed dangerously, being one of the three who actually dared to snap at the Dragon Emperor.

Kyoya smirked at the L-Drago blader who glared at him before he ticked in annoyance, yet made no effort to protest as he looked away.

With a triumphant smile, Kenta once again faced the younger bladers who were now staring at the brown eyed blader in awe. "I'm just glad I finally get to meet you guys. I can't wait to battle you some…"

The blader was suddenly cut off by a voice over the speakers that were built into the ceiling. "You will, just not right now."

Kyoya, Ryuga, and Kenta all looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to look at the speaker. King and Chris' jaws had dropped and the rest were staring in confusion at the source of the voice. "How are you…?" Chris began but closed his mouth when the voice chuckled.

"I've faced worse, Chris," the speaker replied with a chuckle.

"Who is that?" Madoka asked as she turned to face the dumbfounded looks she was receiving from the Legendary Bladers.

* * *

**Gingka: -blushes- Madoka and me... Seeker! Why are you always shipping us?!**

**Me: Get over it. Come here Zero!**

**Zero: -walks over- What?**

**Me: You two read your cue cards while I work on the next chapter.**

**Gingka: -sigh- Okay, so Seeker is loving all the reviews she's been getting. But now she needs to know who you guys think is the kidnapper. It could possibly be just about anyone. These are not suggestions however, but will help Seeker better mold her plot to keep it more suspenseful. That and she can't continue writing the next chapter without this feedback...**

**Zero: Also, Seeker is asking for her readers to continue to send in reviews to encourage her. She will stop writing if no more reviews come in. The more who review, the more she will write... That's it?**

**Me: Yup! Thanks guys!**


	6. Secrets

**Me: Gingka!**

**Gingka: -sighs- While Seeker is getting ready to go to work with her ballet friends, I'm stuck i=with introducing the story. So, here is the sixth chapter of Captured. Seeker is so grateful for all of the reviews she got and each person, she believes, will have their own little momentary surprise by the end of the story... whenever that will be. Enjoy!**

* * *

The five Legends all stared at her in surprise.

"What?" Madoka asked uneasily.

The voice in the speaker began to laugh. "Come up to the Command Room and we'll talk more," the person said before the speaker went silent.

Everyone turned in complete shock towards the sudden sound of Kyoya chuckling. However, when he caught sight of their stares, the Leone blader cleared his throat and resumed his usual indifference appearance. "Come on," he said as he began walking towards the door, the others following him in confusion while the Legendary Bladers grinned excitedly.

After being pulled up to the floor just above the one that the bay was on, the elevator doors opened and revealed a relatively dark room. Zero and his friends, being the ones to first step into the room, saw the ten huge monitors around the room that formed a circle around them. A shadowed figure who was leaning against the wall seemed to be avoiding the light the bright monitors were giving off.

"Who are you?" Zero demanded, taking a few steps closer to the figure.

A chuckle resounded around the room as the man took a step into the light.

Zero thought his heart had stopped and was pounding ten times faster than normal all at the same time. The blader then leapt towards the man with tears in the corners of his eyes. Once he'd collided with the figure, Zero wrapped his arms tightly around the man's waist, nuzzling his now tear streaked face into the man's heaving chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Zero whispered.

Gingka chuckled softly as he wrapped his own arms around the Ifraid blader, being careful with his injuries. "Me too."

After several minutes with the others watching the scene, tears in a few eyes, Zero finally pulled out of the hug before turning to face the rest. With his arm still around Zero's shoulders, Gingka smiled sheepishly.

Madoka took in the redhead's appearance in one glance: thickly bandaged arms and torso, the bandages around his chest peeking out at the collar of his shirt, the scrapes and bruises both visible and hidden by the bandages, and the way he leaned on Zero heavily while trying to hide it. In short, Gingka looked like a wreck.

Kyoya grinned as he stepped up to face his rival. Examining him from head to toe, then back up, Kyoya smirked. He'd never seen Gingka dress so casually. With black sweats, a blue top, his usual blue headband, and a pair of blue socks with red toes and heels, Gingka looked extremely different than what the Summer Blader was used to.

"Hurt?" Kyoya asked softly so that only the Pegasus wielder could hear him.

Gingka hesitated but soon nodded slightly. "Very," he replied just as quietly with a wince while he stepped away from Zero, limping just enough for a certain brunette to notice.

Madoka narrowed her eyes at the seemingly impassive look on Gingka's face. Then, his eyes flickered in her direction and Madoka instantly understood the look he was giving her. He was putting a brave face on for everyone so that they wouldn't worry about him. Seeing the way no one else seemed to be reacting to Gingka's masked pain told the mechanic that only she and the Legendary Blader of Spring had recognized the facade.

So, being true to her nature, Madoka smiled and yelled, "Gingka! You really scared us back there! You're so reckless sometimes!"

Both Kyoya and Madoka caught the tiny sigh of relief Gingka gave before he chuckled, a painful wheezing sound that sounded like nails scraping on a chalkboard to his friends. "Yeah, I know. Next time I won't, I promise."

King crossed his arms over his chest and gave a sharp laugh. "Right, and as soon as that happens, I'll go conquer the galaxy with my bey."

Giving his friend a grin, Gingka shook his head. "Sorry, it's already been done, King. What if you conquer the conqueror?" he asked with a challenging gleam in his golden-brown eyes.

"Or the one who's going to beat him?" Kyoya and Ryuga said at the same time, each knowing that Gingka shouldn't battle at all right now. The two tensed when Gingka swayed slightly, his face paling slightly but the redhead remained standing tall in complete defiance of even the thought of pain.

"Ryuga knows too," she breathed so that nobody else heard her. The thought made her smile as she remembered how caring the Dragon Emperor truly was beneath his fierce mask.

"What is all of this?" Maru asked, stepping in front of one of the many monitors.

Gingka grinned along with the other Legends. Before any of them could respond, a light laugh came from a doorway behind Gingka. "This room is to help us watch the world. It's amazing, isn't it?"

The Autumn Blader chuckled as he turned. "Yeah it is," he replied with a grin. "How are you doing, Titi?"

A fuchsia haired blader then stepped farther into the light, a smile spread wide across his face. "Great! How's our fearless leader?"

The heads of the others aside from the Legendary Bladers whipped from the Venus Blader to the Autumn Blader in shock. "Leader?"

Gingka smirked but ignored their questioning looks. "I'm just fine."

Titi eyed the redhead before playfully poking him in the ribs, making the Legend hiss and grip his side tightly as he fell to his knees while Titi recoiled in shock.

"Gingka!"

Waving them off, Gingka shot a glare at Titi, the Venus Blader not even noticing it as he looked sorrowfully at the bandages he had just now noticed. With a moan, Gingka finally dragged himself to his feet once more.

The Legend opened his mouth to voice his threat but was cut off by an alarm and a flashing red light. With wide eyes, Gingka turned slowly to face the closest monitor where a red warning box had appeared. After typing a few commands into the computer, the redhead faced his friends once more. "I'll be right back," he promised before instantly disappearing through the door Titi had entered.

"Get back here Hagane!" Kyoya snarled as he raced after his rival.

Everyone but Ryuga stared at the doorway in confusion. "What just happened?" Ren asked.

"That idiot just left to go to a town a few miles south of here. They've been in trouble lately with bladers terrorizing them. Gingka's been working on that case for a while now, working undercover and stuff. When Kyoya and I got mixed in with it on accident, Hagane told his 'boss' that it was his fault that two of the strongest Legendary Bladers were there. Gingka got severely punished by the guy in charge. But when the guy found out his little minion was actually Hagane, well, things didn't go as planned," Ryuga replied.

Madoka's eyes widened. "Not go as planned?"

Nodding, Ryuga sighed. "Yeah, Gingka was supposed to be able to surprise them somehow and take them down that way, but Lion boy and I messed things up big time when we got spotted. It eventually ended up with getting the three of us in that warehouse."

"Wait a minute!" Chris yelled. "You're saying that Gingka has been working undercover on this for forever and you and Spring suddenly got involved. Then the whole thing blew up and that's how you three got captured?"

When he didn't say anything in response, Ryuga watched out of the corner of his eye as the realization dawned on everyone's face.

"Oh no," Madoka breathed before she too raced out of the door after Gingka and Kyoya.

The room was silent for several minutes before an explosion rocked the floor. With wide eyes, the group followed Ryuga through the door and down a flight of stairs to the bay where four beys clashed head on.

"Kronos!"

"Jupiter! Don't let him pass!"

"Stop him Leone!"

"Pegasus! Push them back! We have to get through!"

The mouths of the younger bladers dropped at the sight of the heated battle between Aguma, Dunamis, Kyoya, and Gingka.

"Keep him busy, L-Drago!" Ryuga yelled as he launched, creating another huge explosion. The Legendary Blader of Summer then dove for Gingka, the two falling to the floor as Ryuga wrestled the redhead's wrists to the ground.

Pinned as Ryuga sat on top of him, Gingka growled. "Get off of me!"

"No!" Ryuga snapped back, his hold on Gingka's wrists tightening.

Gingka replied with a heated glare.

In another explosion, Aguma watched as Kronos was thrown into the wall behind him, lodged deep inside of the concrete. Jupiter quickly followed Kronos' example while Dunamis grit his teeth.

"Leone! Hold him back! Don't let Pegasus get past you!" Kyoya yelled as green flames wrapped around himself and his bey.

Gingka grinned from his position on the floor. "Not today! Stardust Driver!"

A flash of light sent Leone stumbling, but the bey once again resumed its clash with Pegasus as L-Drago made a six foot wide ring around the two, watching them carefully.

"What are you doing Gingka?" Chris asked, his brow raised.

As Ryuga's gold clashed with Gingka's golden-brown, the redhead replied, "I was just going to go get a burger."

King scoffed. "In the middle of the launch pad?"

Ryuga smirked down at the one trapped beneath him as Gingka growled in frustration.

After several minutes of sparks flying between the beys, Madoka as as tears gathered in her eyes, "Who hurt you?"

Finally breaking the glaring contest with Ryuga, the Autumn Blader visibly shrunk at the sight of the brunette's tears. "I-I can't tell you," he whispered.

Kyoya huffed before he caught Leone, surprising everyone. "Who hurt you? And I want a straight answer," the blader demanded.

Gingka looked away, unable to meet his rival's pleading gaze.

Another blaring of an alarm soon had Gingka struggling under Ryuga's grasp once again, the redhead somehow winning in the power struggle. Answering the Dragon Emperor's cry for help, Kyoya was quickly beside the two, gripping onto Gingka's shoulders and pushing them to the ground.

Twisting in an attempt to get away from them, Gingka suddenly screamed as his left arm was wrenched painfully. Immediately, everyone in the room froze, staring wide eyed at the Legendary Blader of Autumn.

Immediately the Spring and Summer Bladers leapt off of Gingka as he gripped his left shoulder tightly, biting his lip to hold back another wail as his body began to quiver in agony.

Realization then dawned on Ryuga and Kyoya as their faces paled. "Your broken arm," Ryuga muttered, watching with sad eyes as his rival rolled over onto his stomach.

King shifted uneasily as he glanced from one Eternal Rival to the next. "Broken arm? What do you mean?"

Both sighed as Ryuga and Kyoya gently positioned Gingka so that he was laying on the ground with Ryuga's cape as a pillow. "Hagane somehow hurt himself between being kidnapped and getting himself in that warehouse we were in," Kyoya replied as the two glanced at their rival who was breathing heavily with his eyes squeezed shut.

"So why isn't he wearing a cast or something?" Shinobu asked.

"Because he refused," Yuki replied as he walked towards his leader. "You have to let me Gingka," the Anubis blader said as he knelt beside the redhead.

Gritting his teeth, Gingka shook his head. "I'm fine. Just give me a second."

"Enough!" Zero yelled, startling everyone but his closest friend, the Legend look sad as he watched his protege. "Tell us who did this to you and why you're so bound and determined to go to that village!"

"A friend of mine lives there," Gingka replied, looking away as he bit his lip.

Madoka raised her brow. "Who? Do we know your friend?"

"I don't know if you guys do but Kenta does."

The Saggitario blader looked shocked. "But who do I know that they… Wait, him?!" he yelped in astonishment.

Gingka made no reply.

"You got yourself hurt for HIM?!" Kenta roared, making the Pegasus wielder flinch but continue to look away. Kenta threw his arms up in the air. "I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it and let me go," Gingka grunted as he painfully pulled himself to his feet.

When Ryuga and Kyoya moved to push the blader back to the ground, Kenta shook his head. "No. Let him go. Say hi to him for me," Kenta called after Gingka as the Legend ran towards the bay doors.

"Bay doors, open. Password Pegasus," the redhead called as he slipped his shoes on and raced out of the parting doors.

"Won't whoever is attacking the village recognize him though?" Ren asked as they all watched the doors close.

Kyoya shook his head. "He has a disguise that will hide his true identity. Gingka will be fine. He's done this plenty of times so he'd better be," the Leone blader growled.

Ryuga grunted. "Hurry up Hagane," he muttered under his breath.

Still watching the doors in hopes of Gingka returning and calling it a bluff, Madoka whispered, "Be safe Gingka. Come back no more hurt than when you left. I'll miss you."

* * *

_I hate blowing them off like that, but I didn't really have a choice either. It was either that or get my arm stuck in a cast and not able to launch. I can hardly launch even now and a cast would just make it worse._

_Madoka doesn't think I heard that last little bit but I did. Security cameras were a great secret investment. With them hooked up to these goggles, I can see and hear everything that goes on at base while I'm in the field._

_However, spying while injured isn't easy. I'll have to hold back unless I'm directly told to do something. Even then I might only do it with half of my normal effort. Either way, I'm still really hurting and that puts me in danger. If I can just get to him before the real fighting begins, then I might have a chance to save the village. I just hope they don't go after Madoka and the others._

_Despite that fact, a hidden savior is still a savior. I plan to keep people safe. Let's just hope I'm not too late._

* * *

**Gingka: Rate and review!**


	7. Remo

**Seeker: Another chapter for you fantastic readers! Okay, so this is the chapter that you find out who the friend of both Kenta and Gingka is. One or two of you figured it out last chapter (I have no idea who at the moment) but here's a gift for you! Virtual cookies!**

**Kenta: Tell me who it is!**

**Seeker: Read. But before you do that, do the disclaimer.**

**Kenta: -sighs- Jesusseeker1 does not own MFB. Off to read!**

* * *

A blonde man who was shrouded in a tan cloak moved towards the sounds of clashing beys and evil laughter.

"It's hopeless! You pathetic excuses for bladers don't stand a chance!" a voice cackled.

"We'll see about that," the blonde muttered as he crouched behind a clump of bushes, his goggles mirroring the battle that raged before him.

"Get them! We can't let them get past us into the village!" a man yelled, his brown and blonde hair blazing in the bright light. When his red and white bey landed next to him after a huge explosion, the amber eyed blader growled. "We have to hold them back until reinforcements get here!"

All eight of the bladers nodded in agreement before their beys began attacking their enemies even harder than before.

Slowly, one after the other of the defenders' beys was knocked out.

It was when only the leader's bey was still fighting that the hiding blonde whipped out his own launcher, his bey shooting into the swirling dust of the explosion that marked the defeat of the leader.

The enemy, a big burly man with yellowed teeth, began laughing, a sinisterly sound that made the villagers look uneasily at each other while their leader growled. "You really thought you could defeat me! I'm undefeatable…" The man was cut off as another, much larger explosion blew him off his feet, his bey being thrown deep into a huge oak several yards away.

As the dust began to clear, a flash of blue returned to the bushes before the blonde man stood, his ferocious aura burning around him. "Leave."

The hulking man shrunk in fear at the raw power that wrapped around the man before the enemy quickly nodded, dug his bey out of the tree, and ran for his life.

Chuckling, the amber eyed leader watched his enemy run before turning to the blonde. "Thanks."

The blonde smiled. "Anytime Sora."

"Is the hair dye really necessary though?" Sora asked as he grabbed Cyber Pegasus.

Thankful that the goggles hid his excessive eye rolling, the blonde snapped, "We've been over this a hundred times! They can't know who I am!"

"Them or our enemies?" Sora asked with a smirk, gesturing over his shoulder towards the confused villagers as they watched the two argue.

"Both!" the blonde exploded, waving his arms wildly.

Chuckling, Sora shook his head before he turned to the questioning glances of his friends. "This is Remo, the strongest blader I know. He's come to help us."

"What happened to that other guy you said was a double agent?" a man asked, his orange hair blowing gently in a breeze.

"Simple. I am him," the blonde replied.

When the villagers looked from Remo to Sora, the amber eyed blader nodded in confirmation.

"Come on. We need to get back to the village. I can imagine you have some information we need, Remo," Sora called over his shoulder as he began leading the way back inside the village.

With a quick nod, Remo followed the villagers into the small clump of houses they called home.

Sora then led Remo to the center of the village where a few logs were situated around a bonfire pit. Taking his seat on a log, Sora motioned for Remo and the others to sit as well.

Suddenly, a young boy with bright green eyes and blazing red hair popped up in front of Remo. "My name is Anis. Would you like to be my friend?"

The six year old's father stood from his log to sweep his son away but was stopped by a wave of Remo's hand. The blonde then crouched in front of the boy, smiling at the wide green eyes that stared into his goggles. "I'd love to be your friend, Anis. My name is Remo," the man replied holding his hand out for Anis to shake.

Looking excited at being treated like he was an adult, Anis enthusiastically shook Remo's hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Remo. Are you a strong blader?"

"I am," Remo chuckled. "Do you beyblade?"

Anis looked serious as he nodded his head vigorously. "Yes sir Mr. Remo. I love beyblading with my friends."

"May I see your bey?" Remo asked.

"Sure!" Anis then dug around in his pocket before whipping out a green and gold colored synchrome bey. "This is my Scaled Hydra!" the boy stated proudly.

His father smiled as he watched before turning to look at Sora. The leader was grinning from ear to ear, watching the older blader meet the younger.

"A defense type," Remo stated as he scanned over the bey, his sharp eyes catching sight of the scaly design on its green warrior wheel.

Anis looked at his new friend in surprise. "How did you know?" he asked in wonderment.

Remo pointed towards the warrior wheel. "There are scale designs here on your warrior wheel and that's a sharp ball performance tip."

"You really know your beys, don't you Mr. Remo?"

Chuckling, the blonde nodded. "I suppose I do. Would you like to battle me latter?"

"Yes sir!" Anis exclaimed before he paused. "What kind of bey do you have Mr. Remo?"

Glancing around as if it was a big secret, only exciting Anis more, Remo leaned in a little closer and whispered loudly, "I have a very special bey Anis. Do you think you can keep it a secret?"

With wide eyes Anis nodded his head slowly, patiently yet eagerly waiting for Remo to tell him what kind of bey he had.

"I'll give you some clues and you'll have to figure it out," Remo decided, making Anis even more excited.

"Remo…" Sora began but was cut off by a sharp look from the blonde that instantly shut the leader's mouth, much to the surprise of the villagers.

Turning back to Anis, Remo smiled. "My bey is blue, red, and silver. I have many special moves. I've also fought against the best in the world and won. Do you know what bey I have?"

Anis focused on the ground in front of his feet as he ticked things off on his little fingers. "Did you win against Mr. Sora too?" he asked after a few moments of contemplation. Receiving a nod, Anis once again resumed his thinking.

The boy then sprang from his frozen position, his eyes bright with excitement and complete awe. Anis quickly motioned for Remo to come closer, the blader quickly doing so with an amused smile on his face.

Whispering his guess into Remo's ear, the boy's face practically glowed with joy.

Pulling back, Remo looked at Anis with an impassive face. A small grin then appeared, making the six year old squeal with delight.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I can't believe it's true!" Anis cheered, making Remo laugh. "Do I get to battle you now?"

Nodding, Remo ruffled Anis's red hair. "As soon as I talk with your daddy, Sora, and the others. Go tell your friends that they can all come and battle with me but don't tell them who I am. When I'm finished, I'll come find you, and your friends and you can battle me. How does that sound?"

"Yes sir!" Anis yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards a small group of children that were battling on a small saltwater beach.

Chuckling, Remo stood and faced the adults.

"Did he really guess your bey?" Sora asked with an amused smile as he watched Anis start talking and wave his arms towards the group of adults with a big grin on his face.

"He did," Remo replied, grinning and nodding.

Anis's father, a tall man with hazel eyes and red hair like his son, looked disbelieving at the blonde. "What bey do you have?"

Remo smirked. "You heard the clues I gave Anis and he figured it out. I know you adults can figure it out."

"And does Sora know?"

All eyes turned to the amber eyed leader who smirked. "Of course I know what bey he uses. I should know the bey my leader uses, shouldn't I?"

Once again Remo was the center of focus.

"But aren't you just the informant?" Anis's father asked in an accusatory tone.

"No. In reality, Sora is my informant," Remo replied evenly. "He works for me on the front lines, protecting you and your children. I don't pay him, but he stays loyal for some reason," Remo teased.

Huffing, Sora rolled his eyes. "I've alway been loyal to you. Ever since I first saw you in that tournament, I've been loyal. I don't plan on changing my life's work at a moment's notice."

Remo chuckled. "No I suppose not." He then turned to the rest of the adults. "Have you figured it out yet? Can you tell me what bey I use?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged before turning back to face the blonde man. "No we can't."

"What if I told you I am the strongest in the world at beyblade?" Remo asked, a sly smirk on his face.

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they stared at Remo in shock. "You're…"

Gripping the sides of his goggles, Remo flipped them up just enough to reveal his eyes before he repositioned the goggles on his face, once more hiding them perfectly from view. Holding his finger to his lips, Remo shook his head. "Don't tell the children. Let them figure it out. If they're half as smart as Anis, I'm sure they'll figure it out quickly. Right now, I need to tell you about our enemies' advances."

Half an hour later, Remo stood, thanked the eight adults and their leader for their ideas and strategies, then began walking towards the beach. Standing on the edge of the sand, Remo watched the young bladers battle their hearts out.

"Hydra! Push him back!" Anis yelled as he punched the air. The six year old then whooped triumphantly as his bey defeated its opponent.

Clapping, Remo stepped up behind Anis with a smile on his face. "Nice job Anis. You're Hydra is very strong."

Whirling around, Anis's smile grew even larger. "Mr. Remo! Thank you! Come meet my friends! They really want to meet my really strong new friend," Anis spewed his words out in his excitement, pulling Remo towards the others.

The younger bladers looked at Remo uncertainly as the looming blader was brought to stand before them.

Smiling, Remo got down so that he was eye level with them. "I suppose Anis told you about me." The children nodded nervously. "My name is Remo. What are your names?"

"I'm Charity," a small brunette with wide blue eyes stated.

A slightly chubby blue haired boy stood tall as he looked right into Remo's goggles with his golden orbs. "My name is Drew."

"I am Raymond but everyone just calls me Ray," a dirty blonde said as his brown eyes flashed protectively over his three friends before looking at Remo.

Smiling, Remo held his hand out to each in turn. The three children shook it, instantly becoming at ease with the blader when they each got to peer closely into his goggles and hope they had found the eyes that lay hidden behind them.

However, only Anis could find them when he looked at Remo with his pleading gaze. "Will you please battle us now, Mr. Remo?"

Chuckling, the blonde relented as he stood to his full height. "Alright. Who will I battle first?"

"Me!" Drew declared as he stomped his foot before raising his launcher.

Seconds later, the two launched. Four seconds after that, Drew's bey was knocked back to his feet.

Charity tried next and her Blazing Aphrodite could not defeat Remo's bey that flashed blue before returning to the older blader's hand.

Little Ray bellowed that it was his turn next. The young protector managed to stay in the battle a few seconds longer than Charity and Drew but he was still defeated in less than thirty seconds.

"My turn!" Anis declared as he aimed his Scaled Hydra towards the still spinning bey that was his opponent. Launching, Anis's green eyes shone with excitement as he sent a barrage of attacks towards the blue bey. However, the bey seemed more like an iron wall than a bey, unwilling to give an inch to those who tried to conquer it.

Anis lasted two minutes against the blue bey, Remo having held back his power to prolong the battle as long as possible.

When the six year old picked up his defeated bey, he turned a huge grin on Remo. "That was so cool! Can't I tell them who you really are now?" he begged.

Sighing, Remo looked from one pouting face to another, each of the children whining to know who was behind the cloak and goggles. He gave a small smile as the man pulled his goggles up so that they rested on his forehead before he held out his bey for the children to see.

"Is that…" Charity began, her voice soft in awe.

Ray looked at Remo's eyes in surprise. The color he'd imagined them to be-a vibrant blue that matched the man's bey-was not the true color they were.

"He's your friend?!" Drew yelped, jumping back in surprise when he made the connection, the young boy looking back and forth between Anis and Remo with wide eyes.

"Anis is my friend," Remo confirmed before putting his bey in its carrier case beneath his cloak. "And I believe I am his."

"Mr. Remo was my friend before I knew who he really was. Now that I know, he's my friend even more!" Anis proclaimed, hugging Remo's leg in the process.

Ruffling the boy's red hair, Remo smiled. "Good. Because I have a job for you four. Do you think you can do something for me?"

The children's faces became very solemn as they looked at Remo with all the seriousness the four children could muster.

"I need you four to become the strongest bladers in the village. I'll come back in one week if I'm not called back before then because you're being attacked. I will watch each of you battle and if you pass my test, then I'll bring you and the rest of the village to my home. Can you become stronger by the time I return?" Remo asked.

Immediately the four children lined up in a straight line and gave their best salutes. "Yes sir Mr. Remo, sir!"

Smiling, Remo returned their salutes before turning on his heel and marching towards the way he had come into the village. "Then get to it!" Remo called over his shoulder.

Not two seconds later, a massive battle royale had begun between the children, their heated bey spirits making Remo's small smile turn into a broad grin.

"We won't fail you Mr. Remo!" Anis shouted over the sounds of the clashing beys.

With a quiet chuckle, Remo walked out of the village. "I know you won't, Anis. I know you won't."

* * *

**Sora: Yes! I'm in the story!**

**Seeker: For more than one chapter too!**

**Kenta: -hugs Sora- It was you!**

**Sora: Yup!**

**Seeker: And since I'm so insanely happy that today was finally my last day of school, I am posting a second chapter because I can. -does little dance- SUMMER!**


	8. Home

**Me: So here's the second chapter I promised! Summer Break! Eep!**

* * *

"Bay doors, open. Password Pegasus." At the command, the giant steel doors pulled apart to reveal a slightly limping redhead as he walked across the terminal towards the elevator.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Gingka froze at the sharp bark before turning slowly. "I was going to go take a shower," he said slowly.

Madoka's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"What?" the redhead cried defensively. "I honestly can't remember the last time I showered so I probably need to."

Madoka nodded before the two stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Then the mechanic suddenly found herself wrapped in Gingka's arms after she'd raced towards him, the redhead staggering back from her dash towards him.

Tears began to stream down Madoka's face as she whimpered, "I wish you would tell me what's going on."

Gingka's arms wrapped around her shoulders as he suppressed the urge to tell Madoka everything. "_Later,_" he promised himself.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

"If you don't let me go, none of this is going to get better," Gingka sighed as he tried to peel Zero off of himself for the twentieth time.

The Ifrit blader sniffled. "But you can't leave again! The first time you did, you ended up in chains. The second time you passed out after your shower. I'm not letting go!"

Despite his still very present injuries, though well hidden, Gingka hugged the young blader. "I'll be fine, promise."

Giving Gingka one last hug, Zero finally released the Legendary Blader, much to the gratitude of the redhead's ribs.

Sighing, Gingka turned to the rest of his friends and gave a tiny smile. Today he was going back into the field to check on his and Kenta's supposed friend. If everything went as planned, the Pegasus wielder would return late that night. On the off chance something went horribly wrong, Gingka was to do what he thought best.

Madoka noted with a heavy sigh that the worst was most likely what was going to happen.

"Be safe," the brunette mechanic whispered into the redhead's ear as she hugged him one last time.

Gingka returned the hug with a smile before pulling away and looking pointedly at Kyoya and Ryuga. "Perfect," he said as he began walking away, the Leone and L-Drago bladers nodding in understanding.

"It'll be like you never left," Kyoya breathed, sharing a look with Ryuga that said` that both thought the exact opposite.

* * *

"Last time you made a fool out of me! But this time won't end the same!"

"Stop him!" a familiar blonde commanded his bey.

A huge explosion marked the collision between two beys. A second explosion, this one bigger and hotter, came from not the beys, but a bomb. A heavy thud sounded after a cry of pain.

"Get back!"

"But what about…"

Sora grabbed Anis's arm and jerked the boy back from the raging inferno. "We can't save him now!" the elder blader yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks, causing the Hydra wielder's own tears to fall.

"He's dieing," Anis whimpered, looking over his shoulder at the silhouette in the burning fire that had once been the village.

The Cyber Pegasus blader quickly wrapped the six year old in his arms as tears continued to stream down both of their faces.

"He said he'd take us to his home," the boy choked between sobs.

Stroking Anis's hair, Sora whimpered soft enough that the young boy didn't hear him. "I know. He promised he'd come back."

Anis trembled as he stared into the red and orange flames. "What now, Mr. Sora?" he asked, his green eyes reflecting the flickering colors.

"I… I don't know," the leader whimpered helplessly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" a weak voice called from behind the entire group, the other villagers having crowded around Sora and Anis in hopes of finding comfort in each other.

Everyone whipped around towards the beach where a soaking wet Remo was crawling out of the waves.

Jumping to their feet, Sora and Anis raced towards the blader to help him up.

"Give me your hand. I can't see it in the dark," Sora complained, glancing up at the pitch black sky.

With a groan from Remo, the two finally got the man to his feet, the goggled blader coughing and spluttering as he tried to speak. "The village…. Is completely… Ruined because of… Me. I'm… So sorry."

Shaking his head sharply, Sora snapped, "No! It was that crazy blader who planted the bomb. It's all his fault!"

Remo took a step away from the lapping sea and winced before gripping his side. At the worried glance he received from the two, Remo waved them off. "I'm still a little sore from a previous assignment. Don't worry about me. Right now, I've got to get you all home."

"But it's gone," Anis said, looking up at the soaked blader in confusion.

Slipping his hand over Anis's, Remo reminded the Hydra blader that he was taking the villagers to his home as he walked by the fire that had been the cluster of houses.

Suddenly stopping, Anis jerked Remo to his knees, the older blader obeying in surprise. Looking at the patch of hair on the crown of Remo's head that was just barely visible, the six year old grinned before yanking the hood off completely.

"You really were telling the truth," Anis whispered in awe at the blazy locks.

"Of course I was!" Remo exclaimed with mild annoyance. "Did you really think I was lying to you?"

Shaking his head, Anis playfully pulled at one of the drenched locks. "You were weird so I thought you might be lying."

"Well, I'm not," Remo replied as he shook his head to rid his hair of the blonde colored water.

Sora chuckled. "I don't know. You were acting pretty suspicious."

"Was not!"

"Yes you were," Anis's father replied with a grin.

Whirling around, the soaked blader growled as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "I am not suspicious!"

Shrugging, Sora tugged on the tan cloak. "Right, and a cape and a pair of goggles aren't suspicious at all."

"You're asking for it!" In a flash, a blue, red, and silver bey was tossed into the air.

In response, Sora instantly launched Cyber Pegasus with a grin. This was what he'd wanted ever since he'd started working for the blader before him.

The owner of the synchrome bey closed his eyes as the bey's rotation increased rapidly before it leapt into the air. "Pegasus! Starblast Attack!"

The bey smashed into Sora's bey relentlessly, not giving the amber eyed blader a chance to respond before he was defeated. "Cyber!" Sora yelped.

Catching Samurai Pegasus, Gingka smirked triumphantly. "I tried to warn you." He then cringed as he turned to place his bey back in it's carrier case, but kept the whimper to himself.

Turning back around, the Legend slipped a grin on his face. "We better go before I get an angry call from…" The redhead was suddenly cut off as his pocket buzzed, making him freeze.

Pulling the blue cell phone out of his pocket, Gingka glanced at the caller ID and winced. "Too late," he grumbled as he held the phone to his ear before wrenching it away with a yelp.

"... CAN'T EVEN LET US KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS CALL SOMEONE TO TELL THEM THAT YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! I MEAN, COME ON GINGKA! YOU'D THINK SOMEONE WITH A WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP UNDER HIS BELT COULD THINK THAT FAR AHEAD! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO BE A RECKLESS BLADER WITH NO THOUGHT FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!" Madoka's voice shouted from the earpiece.

Sora clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from outright laughing at the terrified look on Gingka's face as he spoke into the mouthpiece, keeping the ear piece as far away from his head as he could. "I-I just…"

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING!" Madoka shrieked, making Gingka whimper before glaring at the laughing villagers around him.

Madoka suddenly stopped her ranting at the sound of the laughter. "Who's there? Gingka, are you okay? What's going on?" she asked nervously, her burning anger gone.

"I'm fine," Gingka chuckled, ignoring the way his side was screaming in agony. "I'll be bringing some friends home. Make sure the guest wing and lounge are ready for several visitors."

"Wait. What guest wing?"

Gingka shook his head with a smile. "Ask Kyoya or Ryuga about setting up for thirteen people. Oh and tell them to have Yuki call me."

"Okay. I'll see you later Gingka," the mechanic said before cutting off the communication.

Sighing in relief, Gingka pocketed his phone before walking towards his base, a relieved smile on his face. "That went better than expected."

Sora's mouth dropped in shock. "Are you kidding me? She screamed at you for a whole minute!"

"Yup," Gingka called over his shoulder as the villagers began following him. "And that's a new record. It usually takes her at least five minutes to get it out of her system."

Sweatdropping, Sora shook his head before he continued to follow Gingka through the trees, the villagers stepping behind them quietly.

After several silent minutes, Gingka suddenly felt a small hand slip into his larger one. Looking down, the Pegasus wielder smiled at the fearful eyes of Anis as the little boy clutched to the redhead's hand like it was his anchor to the world.

"Mr. Remo-I mean, Mr. Gingka, I'm scared," the six year old whimpered, his green eyes peering up at the pair of goggles that still hid Gingka's eyes from view.

Picking Anis up so that the Hydra blader could rest his head against Gingka's shoulder, the Legendary Blader of Autumn smiled gently. "Everything is going to be alright. I'm here to protect you and your friends. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered as he wrapped his cloak around Anis.

"B-but what if you can't?"

"But I will," Gingka reassured. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you Anis."

The child curled into himself and cuddled into the Legend's shoulder, wrapping the cloak tighter around his small shoulders.

A couple of minutes later, Gingka's goggles lit up, much to the surprise of the villagers.

"What's going on? Is everything alright Gingka?" Sora asked, glancing fearfully at the illuminated goggles.

Gingka smiled. "Everything is fine Sora. I'm just talking Yuki. Anubis, we need to upgrade the security cameras."

"How are you talking to Yuki?!" Sora yelped.

"Hold on Yuki," Gingka sighed before turning towards the Cyber Pegasus wielder. "These goggles do more than hide my identity. They double as a communication device. Now shush while I talk."

Huffing, Sora rolled his eyes as he grew silent, listening intently.

"Okay Yuki. We're good on this end."

"So why do we need to update our security? And how do you even know it needs to be updated?" Yuki asked, his voice coming from the blue tinted light coming from Gingka's goggles.

"Doesn't matter how I know. We just need to update it soon. It's not picking up what I need it to watch out for," Gingka replied.

The Mercury Blader sighed. "Fine. If you're not going to tell me, I suppose that's your own business. When do we need to have the upgrades in by?"

Yuki could only see the way Gingka's eyes shone, giving him the telltale sign that his leader was grinning.

"As soon as possible. I don't want an ambush on my friends the moment that we get there. They're pretty tired already and probably don't feel like playing watchman," Gingka answered as he looked over his shoulder at the weary bladers behind him.

"Okay. Estimated time of arrival?"

"About five minutes from now. Have bay doors ready for response and a medical team ready," Gingka said.

Nodding, Yuki smiled before the connection ended.

Four minutes later, the group was staring up at a giant cliff face.

Maneuvering Anis in his arms so that the six year old had the maximum comfort, Gingka called, "Bay doors, open. Password Pegasus."

At the command, the rock split in two before pulling apart to reveal the inside of the Legendary Blader's base.

"Come on guys. It's safe, I promise," Gingka assured as he walked in, motioning with his free hand for the others to follow as his other held Anis close.

With the villagers clustered behind him with wide eyes, Gingka looked around before smiling at a group that were racing towards them.

"What happened?" Yuki demanded as he dropped his first aid kit and began working on a whimpering Charity.

Gingka's eyes scanned over the group and he winced. Some of the villagers had burns, others were scraped or cut, and most had soot on at least one part of their body.

"Their village burnt down so I brought them here," the redhead replied simply.

"How?" Kenta asked as he wrapped gauze around little Ray's palm where a small burn marred his skin.

Gingka shifted his weight nervously. "A bomb."

"A what?" Madoka yelped while tying off a bandage on Drew's wrist to keep the sprained joint from swelling.

Nodding, Gingka sighed before turning to the villagers. "When you've gotten patched up by these three, I'll take a group of four at a time to where you'll be staying. If you have certain family members or friends you want to be with, sort that out however you want. This place is now your home. You have free reign over it, so long as you don't damage our equipment. When you're feeling better and some of you want to, I'll show you the training room we have."

The group murmured their agreement before all turned to Sora who began dividing who wanted to be with who.

"And Anis," the amber eyed blader called after the adults were evenly divided, leaving only the children.

The little boy raised his head slightly, waiting for his leader to speak.

Sora's eyes softened at the sight of the child in Gingka's arms as Anis clutched to the cloak wrapped around them both. "Where would you like to sleep Anis?"

All eyes turned to the six year old as he pondered his options. His grip suddenly tightened on the Pegasus blader as tears gathered in his eyes. "Mr. Gingka promised me he would keep me safe. I'm afraid if I leave him, I won't be."

With her eyes still focused on wrapping yet another slight burn on another villager, Madoka thought she might cry at Anis's tenderness.

Hugging the green eyed boy, Gingka smiled. "If you stay here in my home, I'll always be able to protect you. You can be with your daddy if you want Anis. I know he'll protect you even better than I can."

Glancing up at his father's hazel eyes, the young Hydra blader saw the slight nod of approval to Anis's unspoken question. Turning his head just enough so that he could see Sora, the boy replied, "I want to stay with Mr. Gingka if that's alright."

Surprise flashed across Gingka's face before he turned to the boy's father. Only seeing a smile of agreement on the man's face, Gingka shrugged. "If it's fine with your dad, then it's fine with me. As soon as your finished with Sora, will you come take care of Anis?" the Autumn Blader called to Kenta who was just putting the final touches to a bandage on Sora's forehead.

Smiling, Kenta strode towards the two redheads, his brown eyes shimmering with kindness. "Hello Anis. My name is Kenta. This won't feel very good so I want you to squeeze this while I take care of you, alright?"

Looking nervous, Anis slowly took the bag of cotton balls Kenta handed him.

A jolt of pain made the six year old whimper as he clenched his small hands on the bag of cotton while Kenta cleaned a scrape on his shin before a soothing coolness covered his leg.

"There! All done!" Kenta exclaimed as he stepped away to inspect his work, the white bandage tightly wrapped around the six year old's calf. "You were so strong," the Saggitario wielder declared with a smile.

With pride swelling in his chest, Anis suddenly dropped his head to Gingka's shoulder with a yawn.

"Let's go buddy," Gingka said with a grateful smile towards Kenta who nodded.

Leading the three children as he carried Anis, Gingka brought the half asleep children to his room where Sora had decided the four were to be since they adored the Legend.

After they each had changed into one of Gingka's t-shirts, the Legend pulled the covers back. He then laid the four sideways on the bed, covering them all up with his thick blue comforter. "Good night," he whispered as he silently closed the door, the four already fast asleep.

* * *

**Me: Happy Summer Break!**

**Gingka: We're doomed...**


	9. Stitches

**Gingka: -reads ahead- You did WHAT?!**

**Seeker: -glares- Quiet or you'll spoil the chapter!**

**Gingka: -sulks- You don't love me.**

* * *

Gingka sighed heavily as he walked into the Command Room. With his cape and goggles back in his room, the blader was dressed in his regular clothes: black t-shirt, blue jacket, jeans, red shoes, brown gloves, crossed belts, scarf draped over his shoulders, and blue headband wrapped around his forehead.

Kyoya looked up from his position in front of a group of screens that displayed the guest wing. Arching a brow, the Leone wielder watched as the redhead groaned while he took a seat in front of the main monitors, one showing a live video feed of the burning village their new guests had called home.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyoya deadpanned.

Pointing at the fiery screen, Gingka stared at the dancing flames. "Everything they worked for is gone because of me. I could've prevented that from happening."

"I doubt that Hagane," Kyoya muttered as he rolled his eyes while turning back to watch the screens in front of him.

"But I could have!" the Autumn Blader protested. "If I had acted faster or protected them better, that wouldn't have happened."

"That's not true," Ryuga growled as he stepped into the room before moving to stand in front of a separate group of monitors that displayed the forest that surrounded the base.

Gingka groaned. "Not you too."

Ryuga smirked. "Yes me too. Now let's go."

"Where?" Gingka asked as he and Kyoya followed the Summer Blader out of the room.

"The training room, duh. It's time we had a real battle. We haven't in a while, after all," Ryuga said with a smile.

As the three began walking down the stairs towards the training room, the two rivals couldn't help but wonder how Gingka would defeat them today. Would the Pegasus blader use one of his basic moves or would he go all out and use Cosmic Nova? By the look in the golden-brown eyes of their leader, Kyoya and Ryuga guessed that today's battle was going to be very different.

Striding towards one of the stadiums, the three Legends raised their launchers, challenging looks on each of their faces.

"Three!" Gingka grinned.

"Two!" Ryuga chuckled.

"One!" Kyoya growled.

"Let it…" Gingka began, pulling his ripcord back just a bit before he mentally screamed in pain.

"Rip!" Kyoya and Ryuga finished, their beys flying into the stadium, followed by a dangerously wobbling Pegasus.

"Hn?" Ryuga looked up from the unsettling sight towards the bey's blader, his eyes widening at the sight of the panting redhead. "Gingka?"

Placing his hand to his side as discreetly as he could, the Autumn Blader growled. After speeding up Pegasus's rotation, the bey began to race around the stadium much faster than the Spring and Summer Blader had ever seen it go.

"Gingka, what are you…" Kyoya was cut off as Pegasus barreled into his bey, nearly knocking the bey out of the stadium completely. "Leone?!"

Ryuga snickered. "Better pay attention kitty."

Just then, Pegasus smashed into L-Drago, knocking the bey clear to the other side of the stadium and greatly decreasing it's rotation.

"What?" Ryuga growled, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Focus," Gingka demanded as his bey clashed with its opponents once more.

Gritting their teeth, the two sped their beys rotations a bit before attacking Pegasus together.

"Go hard Leone!"

"L-Drago!"

Gingka's breathing became slightly heavier as he closed his eyes, listening for an opening. "Now!" he shouted, his golden-brown orbs flying open while Pegasus knocked into the two beys as they dropped back for a split second.

With a resounding clink, Leone and L-Drago landed at their bladers' feet as the two men gasped in surprise.

"How did you…"

Gingka grunted as Pegasus returned to his palm. He then turned and began walking out of the room, his steps uneven but not overly so.

It wasn't until the Pegasus blader was halfway to the door did his eyes roll back into his head and he dropped to the ground.

"Gingka!" the two rivals yelled as they ran towards him.

Rolling the panting redhead over, Kyoya moved the pale hand that clutched Gingka's side to reveal a dark stain forming quickly.

Upon closer inspection of the Legend's face, Ryuga growled when he saw the fine layer of sweat that coated him as Gingka's features contorted in pain.

With low growls, the two gently pulled the blader up and carried him to the hospital wing.

Not asking questions, Yuki and Kenta looked sadly at their leader as they pushed the weakly struggling Autumn Blader onto a cot.

"It's not that bad guys," the redhead protested between grunts of agony. "Just a little scrape, that's all."

Rolling his eyes, Kenta pulled the black shirt up just enough to peel it away from Gingka's body, making the Pegasus blader howl in pain.

"Leave it alone!" Gingka yelped.

Shaking his head at his leader, Yuki set up his things so that he could begin stitching the gaping four inch long hole before he turned at the sound of a sharp gasp.

In a blur, Madoka was right beside Gingka, tears gathering in her eyes. "Didn't I tell you to let me make sure you were alright when we were helping the villagers? Is this why you wouldn't let me?"

"I-I didn't know," he replied through clenched teeth as Yuki began cleaning up the blood around the wound the best he could after cutting the black shirt open.

"How could you not know?" Ryuga growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That hole in your side isn't tiny Hagane."

Shooting a glare at his rival, the redhead opened his mouth to snap back a reply but instead shrieked when the antiseptic touched him.

"Hold him down," Yuki commanded as Gingka attempted to sit up before being pushed down by Kyoya and Ryuga. "And be careful with his left arm. He still won't let me do anything about it and the bone isn't completely healed."

"Dang it Hagane," Kyoya snarled as he helped Ryuga flip Gingka onto his stomach to give Yuki a better advantage towards the wound which reached from just below Gingka's right half of his ribcage before stretching towards his shoulder in a gentle slope. "Why do you have to be so difficult when it comes to taking care of yourself?"

Gingka moaned as Yuki slipped the needle and thread through the lip of his open skin. "Shut up," he snapped through gritted teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Rubbing her hand in his hair in hopes of calming the redhead, Madoka focused on the tears threatening to fall down Gingka's cheeks even though his eyes were closed. "Shh," she soothed as the Pegasus blader's body tensed in agony.

After a few moments, Gingka managed to gasp out, "Someone go make sure I didn't wake anybody up. It's late and they need to sleep."

Everyone looked at each other, even Yuki pausing after the twentieth stitch to look at his friends.

"Now," the Autumn Blader growled, clenching his fist tightly as another wave of pain swept over him.

Sighing, Kenta walked out the door before he yelled in surprise. Poking his head back in, the Saggitario wielder smiled sheepishly. "There's, uh, someone here who wants to see you Gingka."

"Well tell them I'm busy! Ow! Take it easy Yuki!" Gingka screamed, his body beginning to shake with the overwhelming throbbing and burning that had become his wound.

Turning to transfer the message, Kenta's muffled words hit the small group as they crowded around their leader.

"How many stitches is that?" Ryuga asked from his seat on top of the redhead's legs, keeping them from kicking anyone.

Glancing up at the golden eyed blader, Yuki replied, "Thirty on the inside and there are fifteen on the outside and still counting." He then resumed his work, eliciting a shiver from his patient.

"Let me see him now!" a shout echoed from the hall.

Sweatdropping, Kenta's head reappeared. "I'm sure you all heard that little outburst. What do I do now?"

Growling, Gingka looked to Madoka uncertainly.

"Do what you feel is best," the turquoise eyed mechanic whispered as her fingers continued to run through his blazing hair.

With a sigh, the blader turned to Kenta. "I guess just let them in. This day or night or whatever it is can't get much worse."

Nodding, the Summer Blader left before returning with a very upset looking Sora.

"When I say I want to talk to him, I'm…" The amber eyed man trailed off at the sight before him.

Yuki was bent over Gingka with a needle and thread while Ryuga sat on the Pegasus wielder's legs and Kyoya was pushing down on Gingka's back to keep him still. Madoka sat on the floor at the blader's head, her fingers running through his hair as she comforted him.

"What happened?" Sora whispered, his eyes wide.

Opening his right eye since it was closest to the blader, Gingka replied, "I had a little cut…"

Kyoya smacked the blader on his head with a growl.

"I had a big cut that needed some attention. It's no big deal though, so don't worry about it. Is everyone still asleep?"

Looking at the glares Gingka was receiving but ignoring completely, Sora nodded his head nervously. "Yeah. They're all sleeping still."

"Mr. Gingka?" a small voice called from the doorway, making Gingka groan as his head dropped onto his arms that were folded in front of him.

"Yes Anis?" came the muffled Autumn Blader's reply.

The groggy boy walked into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily in the oversized t-shirt Gingka had let him borrow. "What's going on?"

Pulling his head up again so that he was facing the six year old redhead, Gingka plastered on a wide grin. "They're just helping me feel better. I got scratched after the explosion so my friends are taking care of me. Why don't you go back to bed Anis? You look pretty tired."

Slowly nodding, Anis gave Gingka's neck a quick hug before he walked out of the room, stumbling slightly in exhaustion.

Chuckling, Gingka smiled before screaming as Yuki's hand accidentally slipped and lightly grazed the halfway opened wound.

"I'm so sorry Gingka!" Yuki exclaimed, pulling away from the Legend in fear of hurting him again.

As he gasped for air, hoping it would help the pain subside, Gingka gave the Anubis blader a half smile. "That's… Okay… Let's just… Not do that… Again."

Yuki smiled apologetically before once again resuming his task.

Slipping her hand into his, Madoka refused to allow herself even a glimpse at the wound. By the look on Gingka's face and the way he kept tensing up before relaxing for a second, then tensing once more, was enough to make her sick even without looking at the redhead's injury.

After a few minutes of silence, Yuki finally had the entire thing stitched up.

Glancing at the neat row of perfect stitches, Sora asked, "How many stitches did that take?"

"There are thirty stitches on the inside of the wound and forty-five on the outside. Gingka's pretty talented," Yuki grunted as he pulled out a wad of gauze. "I need you to sit up Gingka."

Sucking in a sharp breath, the Pegasus wielder obeyed silently, lifting his arms and clothes enough so that Yuki and Kenta could wrap him properly.

"Geez. You are talented," Sora whistled. "What exactly caused that bad of a cut?"

Gingka glanced at the worried faces of the others before sighing. "When that bomb exploded, I got thrown into the water along with a bunch of debris. I can only assume that it was that chunk of metal that nearly sliced my hand off."

Glaring, Kenta snatched the Legendary Blader of Autumn's hands and inspected them closely. "Just a few scrapes. Nothing you can't live with."

Mocking a pout, the redhead jutted out his bottom lip. "What, you mean I don't get special treatment for those too?"

"No," the four Legendary Bladers deadpanned in unison.

The Pegasus wielder chuckled. "Fine. I see how it is." He then stood, shakily at first before regaining his footing. "I think it's time for bed."

Yawning, Yuki rubbed his tired eyes. "I think you're right. Night guys."

soon, the others followed suit until it was only Gingka and Madoka that remained in the hospital wing.

As he rummaged around in one of the cabinets, looking for a few painkillers to dull the consistent throbbing, something he rarely ever did, Gingka smiled when he glanced over his shoulder.

"You should go to bed Madoka. You had a long day and you definitely need to rest. I can't guarantee that tomorrow will be much better."

Madoka smiled tiredly. "Why, because I look exhausted? Well I'm here to tell you that you're absolutely right."

Gingka rolled his eyes as he finally found the painkillers. "Then go to bed."

"Will you?" Madoka asked.

"Later. I've got a few things to do before I go to bed," the redhead replied before he swallowed the pills.

"Like what?"

Sighing, Gingka shut the cabinet as he turned to face her. "I need to put a few files away, then I'll go to bed. Happy?"

Madoka shook her head. "You should go to sleep now before you fall over."

"I'll be fine," Gingka assured before gently pulling the brunette out of the room and down the hall. After climbing a flight of stairs, the two finally reached Madoka's room.

Opening the door for her, the Autumn Blader smiled tenderly. "Goodnight Madoka."

"Goodnight Gingka," Madoka smiled before closing her door.

Sighing, the redhead brushed his hand over the pink letter stickers that had been arranged to spell out the mechanic's name. "Someday she'll know," he whispered before walking away.

Inside the bedroom, Madoka smiled at the picture of her and Gingka when the Pegasus blader had first returned with Zero and his friends. "Not today," she said sadly before going to bed.

Once again taking his seat in the Command Room, Gingka pushed his rolling chair back until he was in the center of the room.

Spinning around slowly, he looked at each of the monitors carefully.

Tonight was his night to watch over his friends while they slept. They'd worked hard today when they helped the villagers and deserved their rest.

Gingka figured they probably thought he was going to bed just like the rest of them, but he wanted to do something good today instead of just cause destruction.

His fist clenched tightly as he gazed at the still red embers that had once been the village. That was his fault. If he hadn't interfered, the redhead thought that perhaps Sora, Anis, and their friends would be in their homes, sleeping in their beds under their own blankets.

Growling, Gingka kicked the ground, biting his lip as the movement jarred his still angry wound. The pain felt good, almost as if the blader deserved it.

"Why are you still up? It's almost dawn."

Keeping his eyes on the monitor that displayed the forest outside of the base, the golden-brown eyed man shrugged. "Everyone else is asleep."

"Like you should be," Zero replied as he pulled a chair towards the redhead.

"I'm good. Just taking the night watch. You all need your sleep. I'll catch up when someone else takes the night shift in however many hours it is until ten o'clock tonight," Gingka replied, his eyes still focused on the screen.

Zero arched an eyebrow. "What was all that yelling I heard a little while ago? It sounded like someone was in pain?"

"Everything is fine," Gingka answered, not daring to look away from the monitor.

Growling, Zero yanked the chair around so that the Autumn Blader was forced to look at him. "Say that again as you look me in the eye," he demanded.

"E-everyting is fine," the redhead stuttered.

"What's wrong?" the Ifrit wielder asked, looking hurt at Gingka's silence.

Sighing, the Pegasus blader stood, lifting his shirt up enough to display the white bandages with the crimson splotch on his right side. "It hurts."

With wide eyes, Zero nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'd bet it does. How'd you do that one?"

Gingka pulled his shirt down before collapsing back into his chair. "I went on that mission and a bomb exploded in this village that I've been protecting. I got thrown into the ocean along with some debris, which is how I most likely cut my side. I brought the bladers back here since their home was destroyed because of me. They're all asleep now."

"So that's where you went last week. They've been giving you intel about whoever captured you since you got discovered, right?"

The redhead's mouth dropped. "How did you know that?"

"Kyoya and Ryuga. They told us after you left last week," Zero replied simply.

Nodding, Gingka cracked a half smile. "So why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Mind if I join you?" the blader asked.

"I don't see why not," the Pegasus wielder answered as he sunk lower into his chair.

After several minutes of silence, a grin slipped across the Autumn Blader's face. "You know, we still haven't pranked anyone yet."

Chuckling, the Ifrit blader shook his head. "Later. We still have to figure out whoever that guy was who kidnapped you."

"Yeah," Gingka said softly, shifting uncomfortably.

* * *

"The bomb exploded and killed their informant along with our blader."

"Good. With their mysterious informant gone, they'll be helpless. Prepare the bladers to search for them. We move out as soon as we're mobilized."

"Of course sir."

* * *

**Gingka: -cries in emo corner-**

**Seeker: What's wrong with you?**

**Gingka: -points towards chapter angrily-**

**Seeker: -pats his head- It'll be okay.**


	10. Revelation

**Here's the newest chapter of Captured! I almost didn't get it finished in time because of some messy stuff. Anyways, this chappy is dedicated to GalaxyPegasus14, YamiGingka14, and Tirnel Amdirwen-Mirkwood Elf. Thanks guys for all that you've done for me! Hope everyone enjoys and vitual cookies because I can! XD**

* * *

"One of these days, he's going to kill himself from exhaustion," Kenta mumbled as he and Tithi stood in the doorway of the Command Room, watching as Gingka and Zero talk quietly. The two champions occasionally glanced towards the monitors, the only objects lighting up the room.

"And what was with all that yelling last night?" Dynamis grumbled quietly as he stepped up behind the two Legendary Bladers, looking into the room as well.

Kenta sighed. "Gingka got hurt while helping some villagers who are asleep right now down in the guest wing. Yuki had to give him seventy-five stitches total to seal his wound up completely."

Both the Venus and the Jupiter Blader winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah. I'm sure you understand now why he was screaming last night," Kenta sighed, looking over at his leader again.

Yuki suddenly appeared behind the group, pushing through the three only to stop dead in his tracks. "Did you really stay up all night?!" he yelped, his face turning red with rage.

Jumping and grimacing at the sudden movement, the Pegasus wielder turned and looked at the Mercury Blader. "Yup," he replied after a moment of complete silence before turning back to Zero who was sweatdropping at the redhead.

"You're supposed to be resting Gingka! Not staying up all night!" the brunette growled, his blue eyes glaring at the leader.

As he stepped into the room, Aguma let out a loud yawn. "Who's supposed to be resting?" he asked, his voice thick as the blader slumped against the wall, still half asleep.

Everyone pointed accusingly towards Gingka who glared at all of them in turn, making each blader shiver.

Just then, Chris walked into the room with Sora, the two freezing when they saw all fingers pointed at a clearly upset Gingka.

"What did you do now?" the two asked at the same time, giving heated looks towards the even angrier looking redhead.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"He stayed up all night," Ryuga informed as he stepped towards the coffee maker and poured himself a steaming cup with a sigh.

Gingka growled at the now smirking golden eyed blader. "Bully."

"Insane."

"Jerk!"

"Pathetic."

"Grr! Ryuga!"

The Dragon Emperor rolled his eyes as he took a long drink. "Go to bed Hagane. You can't even come up with good comebacks to such easy bait."

"I'm not going to be!" the redhead snapped defiantly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tithi groaned as both Kyoya and Madoka stepped into the room.

"This is going to go well," the fuchsia haired blader mumbled.

"What's going on in here?" Madoka asked, her's and Kyoya's brows raised at the thick tension in the room.

Zero opened his mouth to respond before Gingka quickly clamped his hand over the Ifrit blader's lips.

"Hagane didn't sleep last night," Ryuga replied from the other side of the room with a smirk directed at the now furious Pegasus wielder.

"Ryuga!" Gingka growled, his fists balling as he stood, hiding a grimace as he stretched out his wound.

Madoka looked around the room before her eyes widened as Aguma stepped in front of Gingka.

The Autumn Blader glared at the Kronos wielder. "What do you want Aguma?" he snapped.

"Calm down Gingka. We'll take care of everything while you get some sleep. If something happens, we'll come and get you," the Legendary Blader of Saturn said, surprising everyone with his calm demeanor.

Gingka's tense shoulders relaxed slowly, but the burning golden-brown glare remained. After what he'd experienced lately, Gingka wasn't going to let anyone get kidnapped on his watch.

Kenta gave the redhead a gentle smile. "You can sleep in my room since Anis and his friends are still asleep in yours." The greenette then grabbed Gingka's wrist before leading the suddenly very exhausted looking blader towards Kenta's room.

Opening the door, the Saggitario blader pulled Gingka inside before pushing the Pegasus wielder onto the med.

"But I'm really not sleepy," Gingka protested with a barely stifled yawn.

Chuckling, Kenta shook his head before closing the door. "Sleep Gingka. I'll see you later."

"I thought you said I could see Mr. Gingka after lunch?" Anis whimpered as he looked up at Madoka with watery eyes.

The brunette had no idea what to tell the young blader. That his role model hurt himself terribly and was now sleeping the pain off as best as he could?

The six year old was suddenly scooped up high into the air with a startled shriek, much to Madoka's surprise.

"And you will!" Gingka exclaimed as he hugged the red haired boy tightly with a grin.

Wrapping his small arms around the redhead's neck, Anis cheered. "You're back! Ms. Madoka said that you were sleepy so you went to sleep. She said you would be back after lunch. Are you all better now?"

His golden-brown eyes flashed towards a sheepishly smiling Madoka before Gingka nodded. "Yup. I'm all better now. If you hurry and get the other villagers and bring them down to the training room, I'll make sure and battle you all."

The green eyed Hydra wielder grinned before jumping out of Gingka's arms, then raced towards the lounge where most of his friends were resting.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't want anything to help with the pain?" Madoka asked, her turquoise eyes shining with worry as she looked over her friend.

The Autumn Blader stretched, being careful so as not to aggravate his wound more. "I'll be alright. Just don't tell anyone who doesn't already know. The last thing I want is to make them worry even more."

The mechanic looked skeptically at him. "Are you sure that's smart?"

Gingka gave her a helpless smile. "I don't know. But they're worried already, and this won't calm their fears."

"Probably not," Madoka agreed as she sighed in defeat.

"So this," the redhead said, lightly touching his side and wincing slightly, "stays between us."

Madoka nodded. "Fine. But you will let me look at it."

Chuckling, the Pegasus blader smiled. "Yes. Later though. I have some training to do." With that, the golden-brown eyed blader raced towards the stairs.

"Crazy blader," the brunette chuckled as she watched until Gingka disappear.

* * *

Zero sighed happily as he tossed a pair of plyers into the tool box beside him after tightening the security camera onto its mount. After shifting the bush back so that it was once again concealing the camera, the Ifrit wielder smiled.

He and all of the other bladers had trained hard today. The Legendary Bladers worked with the others until the less experienced bladers were exhausted. Then the ten worked amongst themselves, challenging their seemingly perfect opponent until they could barely stand. The sight had made Zero chuckle.

Much to his relief and somewhat sorrow, no one who didn't already know noticed the tiny hints of pain on Gingka's face. However, the Legendary Bladers, Sora, Madoka, and himself heard the slight wheezing the redhead was doing at the end of a second win against the tag-team up of Kyoya and Ryuga.

The black and orange haired blader jumped when he heard the bushes behind him rustling. Turning sharply, the Ifrit blader gasped.

"Hello Zero Kurogane."

"You're…"

A cackle sounded. "Yes I am. Get him."

Zero didn't even have a chance to call for help before a canvas sack was thrown over his head and he was knocked unconscious.

The Mercury Blader walked determinedly into the hospital wing, a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Gingka grunted from his position on one of the cots.

"Have you seen Zero? He was supposed to bring me back my tools so that I could work on the communicators," Yuki asked Gingka as the blader hissed at the alcohol Madoka patted gently into his side.

"No I haven't," the redhead replied through gritted teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut and his body tensed.

Yuki's brow scrunched in worry. "He's been gone for an hour Gingka. It doesn't take that long to change the base for a camera."

The Autumn Blader's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet, earning the second yelp of the day from Madoka. "What camera?"

"A-14."

"What?!" Gingka shrieked. "You told a young blader to go change that base? Are you crazy?!"

"What was I supposed to do? He volunteered and none of us could go with him!" Yuki yelled back.

Madoka looked in confusion from one Legendary Blader to the other. "What's so bad about that one camera?"

Running his hand through his hair as he paced, Gingka growled, "That's our camera that is closest to the warehouse Kyoya, Ryuga, and I were in."

The mechanic's jaw dropped before fear enveloped her. "You don't think…"

Gingka nodded grimly. "I do," the redhead sighed before walking towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Yuki called, hoping his leader wasn't planning on doing what he thought he was going to do.

Without turning around, the Pegasus blader answered, "I have a call to make."

* * *

"Sirs, we have an incoming transmission."

A man in a black suit looked towards a hologram in the shape of a man in a purple suit who stood beside him. When both of them grinned evilly, the lackey projected the call on the large screen that was at the front of the room.

"Ah, we were wondering when you would check in. Missed us yet?" the first man asked.

The golden-brown eyed blader on screen barred his teeth. "I want him back."

"Who? Oh I remember. Your little student," the hologram chuckled. "I don't think so. He's good enough to keep. He'll provide decent entertainment, though not as good as you."

Fear flashed across Gingka's face before he snarled. "Don't you dare hurt him! He's family!"

The man in the black suit laughed. "Don't you want to tell him that?" He turned, suddenly pulling the Ifrit blader out of nowhere.

"Zero!" the redhead exclaimed. His fist clenched tightly at the sight of the busted lip and cut temple, though Gingka was greatful that those were the only things that seemed wrong with him.

Looking around alertly as his mind focused on that familiar voice, the young blader smiled at the Pegasus wielder. "I'm fine. Don't come after me. Tell the villagers that they're safe even though their spy died in that explosion."

Gingka nodded. "They'll be okay. He was a good man though. I'll tell them, I promise." The redhead then turned his attention towards the two evil men. "I assume this will be last time I talk to him?"

"Of course. Quick goodbyes before he gets fried with as much electricity as we can get into him."

The two friends looked at each other solemnly.

"I've never really told you, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Zero," Gingka breathed, feeling like his heart was cracking. He then cleared his throat, hoping to keep his voice steady. "You're like family Zero. And you know how I feel about family."

The Ifrit blader nodded, his blue gaze locked on Gingka's intense golden-brown eyes. The Legend had once told him of his internal defiant cry that his father wasn't dead all those years ago. How, even when it seemed impossible, the redhead hoped that Ryo was still alive.

Zero knew with everything in him that Gingka Hagane did not give up without a fight. This, it seemed from the sharp look in the Pegasus blader's eyes, was no different.

In the blink of an eye, the connection was cut off, the fiery glare Gingka had sent the two men forever ingrained in their memories. If looks could kill…

"Who was that?" Tithi asked as he walked into the Command Room. The Queztalcoatl blader yelped in surprise as Gingka growled loudly and slammed his fist on the keyboard.

Standing and striding towards the exit, the Autumn Blader snarled, "They just don't know when to quit!"

Tithi stared in confusion. "Huh?"

"Ziggurat and Doji," was all the Venus Blader needed to hear before he scowled darkly and followed his leader.

* * *

**Zero: O.o What did you do to me?!**

**Seeker: You're fine.**

**Zero: -whimpers- But it's ****_them_****!**

**Seeker: Yes, it's Zigster and OJ back from the dead... again.**


End file.
